Wrong Spider
by StringDman
Summary: In This Story, There Were Three Spiders That Were Exposed To The Radiation That Made Peter Parker Spider-Man. The Other Two Spiders Bit Two Others, Granting Them Super Human Abilities. Now The Three Spider People Must Team Up To Stop The Evil Norman Osborn And The Vicious Kingpin From Controlling All Of New York Through Crime.
1. The Field Trip

**Wrong Spider**

 **This is my version of how Spider-Man is made. This time there are three people who were bitten by three different radioactive spiders; Peter Parker, and my two OC's Aiden "Bix" and Ariel "Coco" Chalk. This isn't set in any specific universe, so there could be some 'errors' to the hardcore comic readers out there. I tried to base it on the Ultimate Comics as best I could but still. I own nothing BTW.**

 **Chapter 1: The Field Trip**

It was another normal day for the two high schoolers walking toward the bus that heads to Midtown High School. It was sunny and as always in Queens, small and quiet.

The girl got on the bus first. She was wearing her usual shorts and a grey tank top that was covered by a dark green jacket. Her short, light blue dyed hair covered half of her green eyes and lightly tanned face. She sat next to the front seat nearest to the exit and waited for her brother to get on.

The next person to enter the bus was the school's nerdiest person, Peter Parker. He sat on the adjacent seat with Mary Jane Watson, the only red head on the bus.

The girl's brother finally got on the bus and sat next to his sister. He was wearing his all black attire of long pants and a red striped sweater. His dyed red hair was tied up so he could have his black hood on his head. He would only sit next to his sister as opposed to sitting anywhere else.

"This is gonna be a good field trip." The girl said to her brother.

He looked at her with a smile and said, "I know it is. I mean, we're talking about a major breakthrough in controlled radiation and fusion. How can anyone not be excited for that?"

She knew how much he wanted to go on this trip. He had been pestering her and their parents for weeks to get them to agree on letting them go on the trip. The boy was a science wiz and things like fusion and radiation always interested him. The girl on the other hand was more of an English and math nerd than science.

"Well Bix," the girl started while patting him on the shoulder, "it looks like we're finally goin on this trip. So please don't explain to me the extremely boring stuff until we actually get there."

"Yeah Coco," Bix answered her with a smile, "I know that you'll really love the scientific achievements and wonders that mankind has achieved over the pass millennia." Bix finished his statement in a sarcastic tone to spite his sister, and it worked.

The bus started to move into Manhattan where the research facility for radiation and fusion was held. Since everyone on the bus had lived in Queens their entire lives it was truly a fantastic spectacle to see all of the buildings and massive scenery that is Manhattan.

Bix and Coco stared out their window in utter amazement at how large the city was up close. They had always wondered how large it was from their small home in Queens, but until today they had no idea.

"Hey Pete," Mary Jane said to him, "what do you think we'll see here in Manhattan other than the fancy radiation thing?"

Peter had a smile on his face at MJ's question. He thought about for a second before the bus had abruptly stopped on the side of the street. Everyone looked out as a few police cars with their sirens on rushed passed them and darted around the corner a few blocks away. Peter looked at MJ and said, "Well there's that I suppose."

After a few minutes of driving around, the bus had finally made it to their destination. They a filed out of the bus and onto the street in front of the research facility, Oscorp. A man in a white overcoat came outside to greet them all. He was tall but thin and had on protective goggles.

"Welcome students of Midtown High," the man started, "my name is Professor Gibson. I'll be giving you the tour of our Oscorp facility today." They all began to walk toward the entrance. "I would like for all of you to stay together for the tour of the future." He said those final words as he began to open the doors into Oscorp. There was a mixed reaction of awe and uncaring remarks with the group of students. People like Bix and Peter were really the only ones who were in complete and total amazement while others like MJ and Coco were simply in awe.

"Alright everyone," Professor Gibson started, "if you would be as kind as to following me. We will begin our tour with a look at our how our staff and fellow professors work here."

Professor Gibson started introducing them to all sorts of scientists and workers at Oscorp for several minutes until it was time to see some of the experiments they were conducting. They saw some of Oscorp's experimental formulas and witnessed some technological wonders. All of this had Bix heavily interested in becoming a scientist or a nuclear engineer. While Bix was contemplating his future, Coco was still very interested in the ways that Oscorp has used their technology since their creation all those many years ago.

After a few more tours, it later finally lead to the last part of the tour, controlled radiation and fusion. Bix was beyond excited to see the experiment in progress. He'd been explaining to Coco the procedures for this experiment that he was studying in a pamphlet they all got earlier. It didn't truly interest her that much as did her younger brother, but she acted interested to keep Bix excited for the demonstration.

"Hello there students," another scientist said as he walked up to them, "I'm Doctor Otto Octavius and I will be showing you how we here at Oscorp have successfully harnessed the ability to control radiation and fusion." Doctor Octavius was a very popular name in the science world. He was heavily influential on the development of a sustainable and clean energy source back in the early ninety's, but unfortunately he didn't have the funds or resources to back his vision at the time. Both Peter and Bix were the only ones who truly knew how brilliant Doctor Octavius was, and they were both excited to see his demonstration.

"Now if you'll excuse me," the doctor started, "I must be on my way to begin the procedure. Good day to you all." As he walked off, Coco watched her brother having a fangasm at seeing one of his scientific heroes.

They were now standing near a wall that had protective glass completely covering it. They all watched as a device began to activate and start to radiate a glow from itself. Suddenly, a massive ball of radiation appeared right in the center of the machine. A voice over the loud speaker said to them, "And that, children, is a successful controlled radiation and fusion stabilization."

As everyone stared at the radiation ball, unknown to anyone, three spiders were caught in the machines radiation. The three spiders scurried away from the machine and made their way out through tiny cracks in the walls. They made their way over to the students and were on three of them. The first spider, a strange black spider with two yellow circles on its back, crawled on Peter's hand and bit him. Kong McFarlane quickly stepped on it, killing the spider.

As he reacted to the bite with everyone watching him, the second one, a smaller orange spider, crawled on Coco's leg and bit her on her thigh. At first she didn't feel it, until she began to itch on that thigh. She scratched and felt that she hit something off of her. When she looked down she saw the small orange spider scurrying slowly away from them.

The final spider, a white spider with one circle on its back, crawled on Bix's shoulder and bit him. He felt it immediately and swatted at his shoulder thinking a fly or something bit him. The white spider fell died and fell into his jacket pocket.

 _Back on the bus_

Peter had his left hand bandaged up on the bus. He wasn't feeling so well when he was bitten. He threw up and passed out on the floor of Oscorp earlier, but now he was feeling better than before.

"Alright everyone," the teacher said on the bus to get everyone to settle down, "since we the tour ended earlier than expected, and we were supposed to return you all back to the school when school ends, we are going to take you all back to your homes early."

There was a cheerful uproar in the bus as everyone started to thank Peter for taking one for the team. Peter felt pretty good for the mild praise.

As the bus made its way back to Queens, Coco couldn't stop scratching her thigh. She didn't really know if it was that orange spider that bit her or if a fly bit her and she was having a bad reaction.

Even though Peter passed out and Coco was scratching her thigh intensely, Bix hadn't really had a reaction to the white spiders bite.

When the bus had made its way to Bix and Coco's stop, the two got off and made their way home. On the way back, Bix had finally gotten sick of Coco using him as a rest so she can scratch her thigh.

"What's wrong with you, seriously?" He asked her in an annoyed tone.

"My thigh keeps itching dude. I don't know why." She answered.

Suddenly, she stopped scratching and looked at her leg. She noticed a bump on it.

"I'm still wondering if Peter Parker is okay." Bix said as he saw Peter walking towards his house one block behind them. He waved at Peter and Peter, taking notice to Bix, waved back with his right hand. Bix motioned to Peter's left hand and Peter gave thumbs up with his right, indicating that he was okay.

"Huh," Coco said to herself, "it doesn't itch anymore."

"About time." Bix said to her while getting her off his shoulder. "Let's go home already."

The two made their way to their house one block over and went inside. After explaining to their dad what happened earlier and a quick lunch, Bix went into his room and tried to work on an experiment of his. When he took his jacket off, he felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder. He rubbed it for a while and then noticed the dead white spider lying on the floor.

"What the heck is that doin in my-," Before he could finish his sentence, he noticed that his papers were stuck on his hand.

"Well that can't be good." He said to himself.

 **To Clear Up Some Confusion, Bix And Coco Are Nicknames.**

 **This Story Is Being Based Off The Ultimate Spiderman Comics, But Will Have Some Of My Own Twists On It.**

 **And Finally, Peter Will Be Important To The Story. Also Coco And Bix Will Have Some Different Powers For Themselves.**

 **Review If You Enjoyed This And As Always, PEACE!**


	2. Powers

**Chapter 2: Powers**

Bix looked at the paper stuck to his hand and then his gaze fell on the dead white spider on his floor. He had no idea where it came from or how it got in his jacket pocket, but he suddenly remembered that he did feel a small sting on his shoulder earlier. Bix went to the bathroom on his floor and looked at the mirror to examine his shoulder. He noticed a small bump showing on him and began to poke it.

"Ow," he said to himself as he touched the bump.

Bix didn't know what to think about his current situation. He had a piece of paper stuck to his hand, a dead white spider on the floor in his room, and a bump from a supposed bite from the spider.

He went back to his room and picked up the spider with a pencil. He placed it on microscope to examine it but found it hard to use it with a piece of paper stuck to his hand. Bix tried to tear away the paper with no success.

"Okay, okay, okay," he said to himself, "maybe if I calm down or something, maybe then I can get it off."

Bix began to breathe slowly to calm himself down. Once calm enough, the paper fell off of him and he was finally able to examine the spider.

"Alright -White-Spider-That-Somehow-Got-In-My-Pocket-And-Probably-Bit-Me," he started while looking through his lenses, "let's see exactly what you are."

Bix examined the spider and was genially confused. He had never seen any spider like this before. What exactly was it doing at Oscorp? What does the circle on its back mean? And why could Bix stick to things now? These questions swarmed into his mind like nothing else he has ever done in his life before. It was a confusing situation he was in, but then he remembered how his sister was acting after the field trip as well.

He went to his sister's room across the hall from his and started to knock.

"Hey Coco," he started, "can I ask you something?"

There was no answer for a short period of time, until the door finally opened up a little for Bix to see his sister panting heavily.

"What is it Bix?" She asked him almost out of breath from that short sentence.

Bix looked at her with concern; he had never seen her this tired before without her doing any of her track activities. He examined her for a few seconds and noticed that she was hunched over, sweating profusely, and breathing very erratically.

"Are you okay Ariel," he asked her. Bix would only call his sister by her real name if it was a serious matter or something was wrong. He waited for her answer patiently until she closed the door on him.

"Ariel," Bix started again, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Aiden," she answered in a weak tone, barely audible for him to hear.

"Okay then," he said while turning to his room, "if you need anything at all, just holler."

Bix returned to his room and continued to examine the white spider with his microscope. He couldn't fully focus on the spider though, because he worried about the state his sister was in. She looked very miserable and tired out, so either something happened to her at Oscorp like how something happened to Peter earlier, or maybe it's some girl problem Bix didn't want to think about.

After a few minutes of studying and examining the spider, Bix decided to finally call it a night. He closed his door and turned the microscope light off. Bix started to lie in his bed and stretched himself out for a quick second before falling asleep.

 _Ariel's room_

Ariel didn't know what was going on with her. She had no idea what was wrong with her, but she knew that she couldn't keep it a secret forever. Ariel got off of her bed to take another look at her leg for the bite mark, but to her surprise, it started to fade slowly. Suddenly she felt like her old self again. She stopped hunching, the sweating finally stopped, and her breathing was normal again.

"What in the world was all of that?" She said to herself as she looked at herself in her mirror. She couldn't find anything different on her person other than the fading bite mark and the sweat on her clothes.

Ariel decided to go to her bathroom and take a shower to wash away all of the sweat from her. As she was in the shower, she noticed something different about her finger tips. Ariel couldn't quite tell what was different at first, but it was when she got out of the shower and took a closer look at them that she saw something different. There were very small little webs deep into her finger prints. Ariel was very surprised she could even see something that small on her fingers.

"How the hell did webs get-," she was cut off when a thin web line shot out of her finger tip.

Ariel stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. She had no idea what just happened, but instead she decided it was time to get some sleep and hope it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Ariel dressed herself in her bathroom and went to her bed. She steadily placed herself in, hoping nothing strange would happen to her any further. When she was finally comfortable, she dozed off into sleep.

 _The next morning_

There was a banging on the door early in the morning followed by a woman's voice.

"Aiden, sweetie," Aiden's mom called while knocking on the locked door, "it's time to get up and take a shower Aiden."

Aiden woke up from his sleep and answered her in a tired out tone. "Okay, thanks mom."

He sat up and stretched himself out, but in doing so, he noticed something very strange about where he was. Somehow he was on his ceiling above his bed.

"What the f-," he was cut off when he suddenly fell from his ceiling and landed perfectly on his feet.

Aiden looked at the ceiling then at his hands. He may not have known what was going on with him, but he did know that he needed to take a shower.

After a quick shower and getting dressed in an all red attire this time, Aiden joined his family downstairs for breakfast.

His father was sitting at the table eating all of the food on his plate. He was a very built and muscular man with a shaved hare cut and a stubble beard. He was dressed in his usual casual business attire.

The mother was still making food for them all to keep herself busy. She was a tall and curvy woman with long black hair. She was wearing a long white dress along with her apron.

Aiden sat next to his dad and across from his sister who was wearing jeans and an orange shirt.

"Ahh that was an excellent breakfast Alexa." The father said as he was drinking his coffee.

Alexa turned around with a smile and said, "Well Daniel, you know my cooking is always excellent."

After some breakfast and some lounging time in front of the TV, it was finally time for Aiden and Ariel to leave for the bus stop. They grabbed their bags and made their way out the door. On their way to bus stop, they saw Peter walking on the other side of the road alone. They didn't know if he was alright after what happened yesterday, so Aiden decided to walk over to him to ask.

"Hey Peter," he said to him on the road. Before Aiden could even get half way to him, he felt something in his mind warning him of something. Suddenly, he saw a car speeding down the street and heading right towards Peter. Then, almost in an instant, he was back on the road, looking at Peter.

"You okay Aiden?" Peter asked him.

Aiden didn't know what he just saw, but then out of nowhere, the car he saw started to speed toward Peter just like in the vision he saw.

"Peter look out!" Aiden screamed at him.

Peter had no idea why Aiden shouted at him, until he felt the same thing Aiden felt earlier. Peter leapt high in the air and back flipped over the car. He landed on his feet perfectly, and Aiden and Ariel ran up to him to see if he was alright.

"Yeah I think so," he said to them. The car had crashed into a tree and there was no sign if the driver was okay or not.

The three started to run over to the car, but something happened to all of them. They all felt a sudden alert that told them not to approach the car. They saw a man with a gun in the car in the vision they all somehow shared. Because of the vision, they left the car alone and instead ran towards the school. When they were inside, they agreed to meet during lunch to discuss what exactly happened to them earlier.

During the time in class, something strange happened to Peter. He felt sick to his stomach and somehow was able to break his desk apart. It was an odd thing to happen to him, but for some reason he didn't feel that way after a few minutes passed by.

 _Lunch time outside_

Peter had to ditch Mary Jane to come and meet the two outside for lunch. He made up the excuse that Aiden and Ariel were going to help him on a science project. He hated lying to Mary Jane. The three met on the bleachers at the football field.

"Hey guys." Peter said to the two.

"Peter did anything weird happen to you last night?" Aiden asked him with a concerned tone.

Peter had to think about it for a quick second. "Well I was at the hospital, and the medical bill was paid by Oscorp. But other than that, nothing really happened. Why?"

The two looked at each other and then to Peter. "You're gonna wanna see this." Ariel said to him.

She looked around to make sure no one else was outside with them to see what she was about to do. She pointed her finger to the other end of the bleachers and a thin web line fired out toward the other end.

Peter was astounded by what he just saw her do. He had no idea what he had just seen, but somehow he knew it had something to do with what happened at Oscorp.

"I honestly don't know how this happened but," she rolled up her pants leg to show Peter the faded bite mark, "I'm pretty sure it had something to do with whatever bit us yesterday."

"Us?" Peter asked her, not knowing that Aiden had also been bitten by something yesterday.

"Yep, us." Aiden said. He stood up and moved down the bleachers and towards the wall of the school. After a quick look around, he started to climb the wall.

Peter stood up and was completely amazed by what he was seeing. Aiden jumped off the wall and landed back on the bleacher he was sitting on. Peter didn't know how to react to that.

"So wait a minute, earlier," Peter started remembering what happened with the car, "I felt something with that car. Did you two feel it as well?"

"I felt it afterwards when we were going towards the car, but beforehand it felt like a headache to me." Ariel answered him.

"I felt it a little bit before it happened, and later when we were going towards the car." Aiden answered as well. "What about you Peter? Did you feel it too?"

"Yeah I did," Peter answered, "but it felt like it was right when the car was about to hit me, not before."

Aiden began to explain to Peter the white spider that bit him yesterday. It was almost making sense to Peter when he started to think about it, but then that circle on the spiders back reminded him of the two circles on the spider that him.

"Alright you guys," Peter started as he stood up, "since the spider that bit me is dead at Oscorp and the one that bit Ariel must also still be at Oscorp, we need to take a closer look at that white spider after school. Come by my house later with it and we can see just what exactly is in it."

The two agreed and left the bleachers with Peter. After a few hours of school, the final bell rung to signal the end of the day. Ariel and Aiden left for home. Aiden was never athletic enough to keep up with his track running sister, but now, after that spider bite, he was able to keep up with her. They ran down the street from their school, but Ariel felt like she could run faster than this.

"Hey Aiden," she said to her brother while they were running, "I'm gonna see just how fast I really am okay."

"Alright, but try not to draw any attention to yourself."

Ariel nodded and ran even faster. She was faster than ever now, making it all the way to their home that was nine blocks away from the school in only a few seconds. She was followed by her brother only a short time later. Surprisingly enough, Aiden wasn't even tired after running that fast.

They went inside and Aiden quickly went up to his room to grab the spider and put it in a container. He put the container in his bag and left his room.

"Well you two got here pretty fast," their father said to Ariel.

"Yeah, well," Ariel had to think of a lie quickly, "we actually rode with Peter and his folks and they dropped us off here so Bix can pick up something for our science experiment."

"Oh," Daniel answered while still sitting in his chair, "well make sure you get back before nightfall okay."

Aiden came down and greeted his dad just before he went out the door. Ariel followed him and they went over to Peter's. They knocked on the door and waited for a response. The door opened and they were greeted by an old man with a ponytail. They recognized him as Peter's uncle.

"Hi there," he started, "can I help you two?"

"Yep," Ariel answered with a smile, "we're here to talk with Peter about our science project." She was starting to come up with the perfect lie for nerds like her brother and Peter.

"Peter," Ben said, "you have visitors."

Peter showed up from a door that led to his basement and told them to follow him down. Once there, Aiden was surprised at everything Peter had down here and wanted to toy with everything, but was cut off when Peter asked if he had the spider. Aiden grabbed the container from his bag and showed Peter the spider.

"Whoa." Peter said while looking at it.

"I know right." Aiden answered him.

It was the first time Ariel had seen the white spider with her own eyes. Aiden had explained to her what it had looked like earlier.

Peter had taken it out of the container and used his own instruments to examine it. He had never seen a spider like this before.

"Well it looks like I've found some abnormalities with this thing." Peter started. "Firstly, its genetic structure is greatly enhanced than a common spider. Next, it was exposed to the radiation at Oscorp, but instead of radiating it, the spider absorbed it and the radiation became part of its genetic structure."

"What?" Ariel didn't understand a single word Peter said to them.

"Basically the spider was weird before it got zapped by radiation." Aiden explained to her.

"Lastly, I need a sample of blood from the both of you right now." Peter started to get two needles out to get their blood samples. He had already gotten a sample from himself.

The two stuck out their arms and Peter took some blood from them. He put them in separate viles and marked them with tape. Each tape had their names on it. Peter examined the blood samples with his equipment for a few minutes until he turned towards the two with a look of excitement.

"This is amazing," he started as he turned around to the blood sample.

Aiden and Ariel walked over and watched Peter work.

"Aiden," Peter started while sitting up from his microscope, "your blood and the spiders match. Meaning that you no scratch that, all three of us have the proportionate speed, strength, agility, and senses of a spider."

"Whoa." The two said simultaneously.

It was beginning to get dark when Peter finished his analysis of their blood. By that time, it was time for Aiden and Ariel to head back home.

"I'll see you two tomorrow at school." Peter said to them. "We have a lot of work to do in the morning."

The two walked back to their house and were still trying to figure out one problem. How exactly does Ariel have webs coming out of her fingertips yet Peter and Aiden hadn't developed any?

"Hey you two," Alexa greeted them from the kitchen, "where exactly were ya'll doin over at Parker's house?"

"Working on a science project over at his place." Aiden answered.

The next few hours went by as normal for them, and they were very excited to truly test their new abilities since tomorrow was Friday.

 **They're Going To Be Using New Abilities in the Next Chapter.**

 **The Reason I Didn't Focus Too Much On Peter's Development Of His Powers Is Because We Already Know His Origins And Junk Like That.**

 **I'm Not Really Gonna Have The Whole Showbiz Thing In This, But Uncle Ben Will Still Die So Yeah.**

 **Review For More, I HIT 3,000 WORDS, And As Always, PEACE!**


	3. With Great Power

**Chapter 3: With Great Power…**

It was a bright and sunny Friday morning when the two were preparing to leave for school. They got themselves ready for today and dressed in their usual attires. When they finished dressing, they went downstairs to meet their parents for breakfast. Since both of them were very excited to test themselves out to the fullest, they tried to hurry through breakfast.

"Well you two seem to be in a hurry." Their dad said to them while drinking his coffee.

"Is there something important you two are doing early in school or something?" Alexa asked them while she had her back to the dishes.

"Sorry," Ariel started, "just don't want to miss the bus."

"That big yellow bus doesn't get here for another half hour." Daniel said in a joking manner. Daniel always had a way of making everyone feel better with his jokes and bad puns.

"What Coco meant to say," Aiden stepped in quickly, "was that we were gonna go over to Peter's to hang out before we went to school."

Both Daniel and Alexa looked at each other with smiles. They looked back to Aiden and Ariel and Daniel asked them, "So how exactly is the Parker kid doin after what happened at Oscorp?"

"He's doing better dad." Ariel answered him.

"Alright then," Alexa started while leaning on the counter, "you two better be a good friend to him then. Who knows what the Parkers went through after that field trip?"

"Yeah," Daniel started, "I don't even know what I would do if any of you two were in Peter Parker's place that day."

That had the two wondering if they should tell their parents about what happened that day. The thought almost surfaced from Ariel, but Aiden stopped her with what he said to their parents.

"We should get goin to Peter's. Great breakfast just like always mom."

They both got up and went out the front door. As they walked, Ariel had to ask why her brother didn't want her to tell their parents about what they could do.

"Think about it Coco," Aiden said to her, "if we tell them about what happened to us, who knows what they might do. You know dads reputation for raising hell if one of us got hurt by someone."

He was right. Their father was very protective of them both. If he were to find out that the two of them were bitten by spiders too who knows how he would react.

The two made their way to Peter's house just when he was walking out the front door. He saw the two and was immediately excited for this afternoon. The three walked over to the bus area and waited for a few moments before deciding to walk to the school. After a walking one block Ariel wanted to run the rest of the way.

"Just make sure you don't look like you were bitten by a radioactive spider that granted you super human abilities and you can now run just as fast as a car." Peter joked.

She nodded after a short laugh and began to sprint the rest of the way to the school. As she was making her way to the school, she saw someone being mugged in an alley not too far from her, but when she stopped, there was nothing in front of her but cars passing by on the road and people walking passed her. She looked around for a bit then saw it again. A man with a black mask and a gun and a woman scared to death giving him her purse. From what Ariel could see, this was all happening behind a building directly in front of her. She went behind the building and sure enough, there they were exactly like how she saw it earlier. Ariel hid behind one of the dumpsters and watched.

"Thanks for the uh, charitable donation ma'am," the man said to her while still holding the gun to her face, "but Imma gonna need more than fifty bucks." He held the money in his hand and aimed the gun to the woman's face. Then he started to aim his gun lower to her chest and he began to laugh. "If you know what I mean lady." He said to her.

"No," the woman said in a low tone, "please, just take the money. You don't have to do this."

"I may not have to," he started as he forced her down to the ground, "but I want to."

"SOMEONE HEL-", the man covered her mouth before she could finish.

"Stupid woman." He said as he started to rip her shirt off.

By this time Ariel had had enough. She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she felt the urge to stop this punk and save that woman. She leapt from behind the dumpster and straight at the man. She knocked him off the woman.

"Little girl," the man said as he stood up with his gun in hand, "you just made the last mistake of your short life." He aimed his gun towards her and was about to fire, but before he could, Ariel side stepped his line of sight and made her way right next to him before he could even react.

She grabbed his hand that had the gun in it and squeezed hard. A loud crunching noise was heard followed by the man screaming in pain. The gun fell out of his hand and Ariel balled up her fist and punched somebody for the first time in her life. As she made contact with his jaw, a crack could be heard. She broke his jaw with that one right cross. The man was sent flying into a few trash cans. He was completely unconscious.

Ariel looked at her right hand and noticed something going back into her back hand and knuckles. She wondered about it for only an instant before she went to the woman. She was crying and was covering up her naked upper body. Ariel didn't bother trying to talk to her; instead she got her cell phone out and called the police.

After a few minutes on the phone, Ariel turned to the woman. "The police are on their way to get you and this guy. Are you okay?"

The woman looked at Ariel with a saddened yet thankful look on her face. She stood up and hugged Ariel. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome ma'am." Ariel said in a surprised tone. She didn't expect her to be this thankful.

After a short while, Ariel let the woman go and told her that she had to go to school. The woman let her go and Ariel left that back alley. She walked over to the school that was only two blocks away and was met by her brother and Peter.

"Hey where have you been?" Aiden asked her.

"I just helped someone from being mugged and raped." She said to the two.

"Wait, what?" Aiden asked her.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Ariel answered while looking at her right hand, "but when I punched the guy and sent him flying, there was something on my hand."

The two boys looked at her right hand and saw nothing on it. They all would have stayed outside to examine what she was trying to explain, but the bell for class rang. They all went inside and attempted to continue with the rest of their day.

 _After school_

The three went back to where Ariel had described where she saved that woman. It was Peter's idea to go back and see if they could find anything to help them figure out just what Ariel was talking about. After looking for a short time, they finally found some webbing that was on the trash cans the man was sent flying towards. The web was small and in a ball. It wasn't like the thin web that shot out of her finger tips, though.

Peter examined it for a short time then said, "We need to get back to my lab and figure out just what exact kind of webbing this is." Ariel and Aiden nodded and they proceeded to go back to Peter's house.

When they got there, they went to side of the house to get straight to the basement. They went down and Peter started to examine the webbing with his instruments. While he was doing that, Aiden was trying to get Ariel to use her new power on the couch across the room.

"I'm not really sure how I did it earlier Bix." She said to him. "I suppose I could give it a go though."

Ariel walked over to the coach and punched it. Nothing happened at first, so she tried again. Still nothing.

By the third time she struck the couch, Peter had turned to them with some answers.

"Okay, I think I found something you guys are gonna wanna see."

The two walked over to him and Ariel was the first to look through his microscope. She wasn't a science wiz like her brother or Peter is, so she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing.

Aiden moved her out of the way and looked through the microscope himself. "Whoa," he started, "the webbings structure is actually having a strong tensile resiliency. Amazing."

"In English please." Ariel asked her brother.

"It means that this webbing is as hard as steel and can break pretty much any part of the human body." Peter explained.

"So I basically broke that guys jaw permanently?" Ariel asked him.

"He probably is going to have to see a doctor about his jaw, but it's not broken permanently." Aiden explained.

"Now that we've figured out just what this is and how strong it is," Peter started, "we shouldn't use these powers like that anymore."

"I'm in agreement there." Ariel said.

"Why exactly shouldn't we?" Aiden asked. "I mean, Ariel saved that woman from that man and sent him to prison for what he was doing. Why shouldn't we help people?"

Peter and Ariel looked at each other then back to Aiden. "Because Aiden, we really don't have the right to." Peter said to him. "We're not the Ultimates or SHIELD or the X-Men. We're just three high schoolers that were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Aiden wanted to argue but he knew Peter was right. If they had tried to use their powers for stuff like what the Ultimates did, who knows what the consequences would be like. Living like a super hero isn't as good as the magazines make it out to be.

In the end, they all agreed to use their powers only when absolutely necessary. They all went up to Peters house through the house basement entrance and went to the kitchen. They then started to eat some of the cold food from Peter's refrigerator.

"My Aunt and Uncle are actually okay with me having guest over just in case you guys were wondering." Peter explained to them.

When Peter mentioned them, his Uncle Ben walked up to them and started to have a conversation with them. He went on for an hour telling them about the important things in life and some funny stories.

"You know Mr. Parker," Aiden said to him, "our dad would have an awesome time with you."

"Oh I doubt that," Ben started in a joking manner, "but I bet he's a good man nonetheless."

After about an hour the two left for their home and continued the rest of their day like normal.

 _The next day_

Now that they had a reason to go out on Saturdays, the two went over to Peter's house in the afternoon to hang out with him. When they got to his house though, he had already been leaving. The two caught up to him to see what was wrong with him. He was clearly upset for some reason.

"It's nothing guys," he said in a slightly annoyed tone, "just had a little disagreement with Uncle Ben and Aunt May." He didn't tell them exactly what was wrong with him, but they knew he would tell them sooner or later.

They walked around Queens for a few hours just hanging out at random areas and talking to one another. They never once mentioned what argument ensued at Peter's house even once.

It was night time when they finally decided to head back home. On their way back though, Ariel saw a man running away from some people. He was carrying some money and had a gun in his jacket pocket. The man was around the corner though. Ariel had figured out that what she was seeing was actually like radar for when danger was coming her way.

She told the others about what she saw earlier. Before the two boys could react to her, a man with blonde hair rounded the corner as fast as he could. The other man following him came soon after.

"STOP THAT MAN!" He said as he was slowing down.

When the blonde haired man was about to pass them, Aiden wanted to stop him. Peter gave him the notion not to and they all let the man through.

"What the hell's the matter with you three?" The other man said as he came up to them. "Ya'll could've stopped him easily. Punch em, tackle em, hell even trip him."

"Sorry dude but that's not our problem." Peter said as they walked away from him.

"Well I hope you three learn something from the stupid mistake ya'll just made." The man said to them while shaking his head in disappointment.

As the man was venting his anger, the three just kept walking from him.

They made it back to Peter's block so he could get back home, but something was wrong. They could see police lights at his house. Fearing the worse, Peter made a mad dash for his home followed by Aiden and Ariel. Peter went inside to see a blood stain on the floor and his Aunt May sobbing.

"You must be another person who lives here right son?" An officer said to Peter.

"What happened? Where's my Uncle Ben?" Peter asked in a frantic panic. Aiden and Ariel decided to stay outside and not interfere with whatever happened.

"I'm sorry son," the officer continued, "but your uncle has been shot and killed."

Aiden and Ariel heard what the officer said but they weren't as devastated as Peter was. The two decided to leave the house so he can grieve for his Uncle, but as they were leaving his house they noticed an ambulance at their home. They both ran as fast as they could to see just what was going on. They saw their father being carted off on a stretcher into the ambulance truck.

"DAD!" They both screamed. They ran over to see if he was okay and couldn't believe what the officer told them.

"I'm sorry kids but you two need to stay out here. The man who killed someone at that house tried to steal your father's vehicle. There was a struggle and the man shot your father in the back."

As the officer told them this, Alexa went into the ambulance car with Daniel and told the two to stay in the house. As the ambulance drove off, the police officers had a call sent to them. It was a perfect description of their father's car driving through Queens.

Aiden heard this and was immediately engulfed with rage. He ran away from the house followed by his sister.

"Where are you going Aiden?" She asked him.

Without turning around to her, Aiden answered, "That guy shot and killed Mr. Parker, and now he's shot our dad. I'll make him pay for this."

They begun to climb the walls of the houses and realized that they could jump from house to house with great ease. While they were jumping through the air, they heard a voice behind them.

"Don't any of you think that I'm not gonna let you two be the only ones getting this guy." It was Peter. He was following them from on top of the rooftops.

They made their way to the much taller buildings of Queens and made their way to where the police had cornered the suspect that killed Peter's uncle and shot Aiden and Ariel's father. It was an abandoned warehouse that was right next to the river. There was no way the man could get out, so the three made their way inside through the roof. They wanted to make sure that there was no way the man couldn't get away, so Peter gave specific instructions for the two.

"Aiden, you're going to make sure to get the gun away from him. Ariel, since you can see where danger is, you're gonna stay up in the rafters to make sure he can't escape. We're gonna make him pay for what he did."

The two nodded to him and did what he said. When Ariel saw him through the walls, she told them exactly where he is and where the gun was. Aiden and Peter moved in and started to make their way to him. Once they were at the man's location, the two dropped down to him. Aiden quickly grabbed his gun and crushed it with his bare hands and swept it away into the river. Peter grabbed the man by the neck and held him up to the light. They were both surprised at who it was. It was the blonde haired man from earlier. Peter dropped him immediately and the two backed away from him in shock.

"I don't know who you two are," the man said, "but there's no way I'm being taken in by some punk kids."

Aiden saw that he was going to pull out a knife to try and stab Peter. Before the man could even reach behind himself, Aiden grabbed at his arm and broke it easily. The man backed away from the two then ran to the other side of the warehouse. He was standing next to the wall trying to pry it open with his one good arm. The man stopped and turned around to see that the two were gone. He never got a good look at them because it was too dark. He let out a sigh of relief, but it was quickly stopped when the police came in and told him to freeze.

Back at Peter's house now, the three sat there in his basement in shock at what happened. They let that man go free, and because of their selfish acts, Peter's uncle had died and Aiden and Ariel's father was no in the hospital. The sight of that man made Peter remember just what he and his uncle were arguing about earlier.

"Uncle Ben told me that when a man has a responsibility, he should always do what was necessary." Peter started. "He said that a man with gifts has a responsibility to use those gifts to help people. He said to me right before I left in a rage that with great power there must come great responsibility."

The two heard exactly what Peter told them and they now knew what he was going to say to them. "We need to use these powers to help people. Because with great power," he stood up, "there must also come great responsibility."

The two stood up in agreement to what Peter said to them, and with that, the three had decided to stop crime together as a cohesive unit.

 **Just To Clear Up Confusion:**

 **Aiden's Spider Sense Can Show Him Danger In Advance, Where As Peter's Is Immediate.**

 **Ariel's Spider Sense Is Actually More Of Radar That Shows Her Where Danger Is Coming From Or Where It Is.**

 **The Next Chapter Will Have Them In Costume And With Their Own Names Individually And As A Group.**

 **Hope You Enjoyed, Review For More, And As Always, PEACE!**


	4. The First Day

**Chapter 4: The First Day**

 _Two weeks after that night_

The three had been practicing their abilities ever since that night. It was a good way for Peter to cope with the loss of his Uncle, and it was a good way for Aiden and Ariel to cope with their father being confide to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. The three didn't have any costumes to make them identifiable yet, but for now they had to make do with homemade colored masks. Peter had an all red mask with white eye pieces to it. Aiden wore an all white mask with red eye pieces to it. Finally, Ariel had an all orange mask with light blue eye pieces to it. For the past weeks the three had been using their powers to keep Queens safe.

It had been a quiet day for Queens. There was nothing to really do for the three. They all decided to head back to Peter's house early, but then Ariel got very excited for some reason on the way there.

"Why are you snickerin over there Ariel?" Peter asked while they were jumping from house to house.

"Oh no reason," she started with a small chuckle. "It's just that I finally finished them!" She shouted out loud.

The three had to stop on top of a house to avoid the people down below.

"Whoa, wait a sec," Aiden said to her with an excited tone, "are you sayin what I think you're sayin?"

Ariel didn't say a single word. Instead, simply nodded her head and motioned the two to follow her to her home. As they continued to follow her, the excitement became more than Aiden could bear. Luckily for him, they had made it to the house. Since it would have been weird seeing three masked vigilantes going in the same house, they removed their masks in between some of the houses.

"Okay," Ariel started as they met in front of the house, "now before we go inside, I really have to tell you guys that I may be good, but I think this is my best works ever."

They went inside and were met by Alexa who was about to leave.

"Well, look at this," she started with a smile, "Peter Parker in our house for once and I didn't even have time to clean the house properly." She showed Peter the inside and he was surprised to see that the house was almost completely clean. The only thing dirty was some remote controllers on the floor.

"No offense Mrs. Chalk," Peter started while pointing to the remotes, "but if that's a mess then I don't even won't to know what a wreck looks like."

"Oh yeah Mr. Parker, a wreck is more or less five things lying on the floor." Alexa joked with him. There was a short laugh then Alexa said to them, "Well I'm off to the hospital again. You're father's feeling better but the doctors want to keep him over for another week."

"Wait what?" Aiden and Ariel said to their mother.

"Yeah I know guys, but they said they want run some more test on him before they release him." Alexa said with a sigh. "I just hope they aren't doin this for more money or something. Anyway, you two know the drill with guests. Make sure everything is in order when I get back in the morning."

The two nodded to and watched as she went to her car drove off. Peter looked at the two and noticed how disappointed they were to know their dad has to spend another week in the hospital before coming home.

Despite that, they all went inside and went upstairs to Ariel's room. It was the first time Peter had been inside Aiden and Ariel's house and he was amazed at how clean and organized everything was. He still couldn't get over the fact that Mrs. Chalk said that she needed to clean the house properly.

"Alright you two," she said as she went to her bathroom, "stay here and wait for a second."

The two did what she told them to do. The anticipation for what she made for all three of them was definitely making both Peter and Aiden very excited.

Ariel stuck her head out of her bathroom. She had a very satisfying smile on her face, almost like she had made something truly fantastic.

"Ready?" She asked them. They both nodded to her and she pulled her head back into the bathroom. The very next second, she stepped out in her freshly made costume and mask.

It was an all orange body suit with light blue footwear, a light blue spider covering parts of her chest, back and shoulders, and a new mask that had her hair out and had light blue eye pieces as well. She looked at how her brother and Peter were looking at her. They had very stunned looks on their faces from seeing her in her full costume.

"So," she started while turning around to get them to see all of the costume, "what do you guys think?"

"You look," Aiden was trying to find the words for her, "awesome."

"Same here," Peter added.

"Well if I look so awesome," Ariel moved back into the bathroom. She walked out with two more costumes in hand. "Then you two should even better in these."

Peter and Aiden looked at their costumes and were completely amazed at Ariel's work. From what they could tell, the red and blue one was Peter's, and the other was Aiden's.

Aiden's costume looked more like what he would wear. It wasn't in tights form like Peter or his sisters, but instead it was slightly baggy around the legs. His was a white and red design type. The bottoms were white with red webs going over them along with white footwear. His top was mainly white as well with no web design on it. His sleeves were completely red. There was a dark white spider on the center and the mask also let his red hair out the back. His eye pieces were completely red just like his sleeves.

It only took a few minutes for the two to get into their full costumes, and when they finished, they looked at the mirrors in Ariel's room to get a good look at themselves. They couldn't believe just how authentic and original they looked.

"Alright then guys," Peter said to the two, "I also have a surprise for you guys, but it really only involves me and Aiden."

"Really," Aiden asked.

Peter nodded and went into his bag that he was carrying with him through Queens. He pulled out four devices that looked like some sort of wrist devices. He put them on his wrists under his suit and handed the other two to Aiden. Aiden did the exact same thing Peter did with the devices.

"Okay then," he started, "since me and Aiden can't make webs out of our hands like you Ariel, I made these devices that I call web-shooters."

Peter went to Ariel's window and opened it. He looked at the two before he jumped out and fired a web line toward the nearby house. He pulled and launched himself over the house. Aiden and Ariel couldn't believe what they saw, but it didn't take long for Aiden to follow as well. He jumped out the house and fired a web line and zipped over to where Peter was.

"WOO-HOO!" He yelled out as he landed on his feet.

Ariel looked as he was in the air earlier and shook her head, "Show-off."

She jumped out her window and fired a thick web line out of her palm and zipped over toward the two. When she landed they all looked at how far they went from the house. They cleared three of the neighboring houses with just one web line each.

"These web shooters can support at least a ton and they dissolve in an hour just like yours does Ariel. Aiden, just to make things a little simpler, I made it so only our two middle fingers can activate them." Peter said to them.

"Now that we got the looks and the powers down," Ariel started, "I really think we should work on names."

They all stood there for a few minutes thinking about names to call themselves. For a short while they couldn't think of anything, until Aiden came up with a name for himself.

"Arachnid." He said with a snap of his finger.

"Arachnid," Peter said to him, "okay that sounds good. What do ya'll think about," he paused for a short time, "Spider-Man?"

The two nodded at Peter's hero name.

"Oh, I got one," Ariel said in an excited tone, "Spider-Chick."

"Spider-Chick?" Aiden and Peter said simultaneously.

"Spider-Chick," Ariel said to them, "it at least signifies that I am a girl."

"So why not call yourself Spider-Girl or Spider-Woman?" Aiden asked her.

"Oh please," she started with a scoff, "those names won't work with anybody."

"Alright, alright, alright," Spider-Man started, "let's get going to the city."

Arachnid and Spider-Chick looked at one another then back to Spider-Man. They haven't left Queens since the day of the field trip to Oscorp.

They shrugged that thought off were ready to go across the bridge to Manhattan, but before they did, Ariel stopped them.

"Wait a sec, what about a group name?"

Arachnid and Spider-Man looked at each other than back to her. They nodded to one another then said in unison, "The Spiders."

With that team name, they all leapt off the house they were on and zipped over to the bridge leading to Manhattan. Once on top of a building in front of the bridge, they each fired a web line toward the supports of the bridge. This would be the first time they would be web swinging anywhere. They leapt off the building and started to swing throughout the bridge. At first they were all nervous, but that was replaces with the adrenaline rush of swinging through the bridge and into the city where all the taller buildings were.

"Alright guys," Spider-Man said to the two, "welcome to literally the coolest moment of our lives."

They swung around the city with such speed and veracity. Some people were able to catch only quick glimpses of the three and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Three people swinging through Manhattan.

It didn't take long for the team to find crime. Manhattan was where most crimes took place in New York. They found and stopped a convenient store robbery involving two robbers.

They also stopped several muggings, carjackings, and were now on their way to a bank robbery in progress.

"That sounds like a little much for us handle on a first night guys." Spider-Chick said to them. The two were about to agree with her, until they heard gunfire and saw that there was an officer down behind his car. "Nevermind, it looks like little much for the police to handle."

"Okay guys," Spider-Man started, "Spider-Chick since you're the fastest, you get the cop. Arachnid and I will take care of the gunners."

Spider-Chick nodded to this and went down to the street. The sight of a girl in orange and light blue tights distracted the gunners in the bank for a second. It was enough time for her to move in and grab the cop to swing out of range.

"Who the hell was that?" One of the gunners said to another.

"That dear sir," Spider-Man said as he and Arachnid went in and disarmed them both, "was Spider-Chick. I'm Spider-Man and this is Arachnid just in case you were curious."

"Hello there Mr. Bank Robbers." Arachnid added.

The two webbed up the gunners and tossed them outside for the cops to arrest. They jumped out and swung away from the area and regrouped with Spider-Chick. The cops looked on as the three swung away from them.

"Now that was freaky." One of the cops said.

 _On top of Fisk Tower_

"What do you mean they failed?" A big man asked his secretary.

She stood there with a stern look on her face and answered, "The police showed up as planned, and everything was set in motion. There was only a slight problem sir."

"And what might that be Ms. Malachai?" The man asked her while staring out his window overlooking the city.

"We honestly don't know sir, but we have our best looking into it right now as we speak." Ms. Malachai answered.

The man turned around to reveal himself as Wilson Fisk. "Tell the ones looking into it that I want a full report of who it was that compromised the intended objective on my desk in four hours, or there will be serious consequences for them."

"Understood sir. Is there anything else you want sir?" She asked him.

Fisk turned around and said, "That is all Ms. Malachai."

She bowed to him then left the room.

 _Daily Bugle_

"And just who in the all natural world were actually there to get me photos of whoever stopped the robbery!" Jameson yelled to his staff. "The biggest scoop of the century and we don't have any pictures!"

"Well with all the gunfire and chaos going on Jameson," Ben Ulrich said to him, "it wasn't easy to get a good shot of them. They were just too fast."

"Ulrich you there at the entire thing," Betty Brant started, "did you get anything out of this other than a quick glimpse?"

"Better, I got names." He started. "I asked the police a few questions about our mystery guests and they have names of the three from the actual robbers. Apparently the orange one who got the injured cop is called Spider-Chick."

"EW," Betty started, "she should've gone with Spider-Woman or Spider-Girl. It sounds better."

"Continue Ben," Jameson said.

"The white one is apparently called Arachnid. And the red and blue one must be the leader. He calls himself Spider-Man." Ben finished.

"Then that's our story," Jameson said as he stood up, "the headline will read 'Masked Menaces Foil Bank Robbery'. Robbie I want people combing the streets of Manhattan looking high and low for these three. I want the Daily Bugle to be the first to get clear photos of these three and I don't want any of you to rest until we have that photo." Jameson stopped and looked around the room. "WELL WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU JUST SITTING HERE FOR!? GO OUT THERE AND GET ME PHOTOS!" Everyone except Robbie and Ulrich scurried out of the room as fast as they could.

"Ulrich," Jameson said to him causing him to stop, "we might need to expand to make this work."

"You mean freelancers?"

"Only if we can't get decent pictures." Jameson said to him.

It didn't take long to publish the paper and it even took less time for it to sell out.

 _At the docks_

A mysterious woman in a gray cloak stood at the dock looking at the sea. She was tall and had on her hood. She was wearing a grey costume and had on a black mask. She pulled out today's paper from her sleeve and looked at the headline, 'Masked Menaces Foil Bank Robbery'. She laughed at this and looked up at the now night time sky. It was a full moon and the light from the moon shined on her.

"Well then Kingpin," she started, "it looks like now I have the advantage."

 **Really Hope Ya'll Liked The Costume And Names For Them. I Know It's Probably Not Much, But It's My Story So Oh Well.**

 **The Hooded Woman Will Be Important To The Story Later On.**

 **And To Answer A Question I Was Asked Twice, I Will Try To Give Aiden And Ariel Their Own Rouges Gallery, It Probably Won't Be Much Compared To Spider-Mans Though.**

 **Review For What Ya'll Think I Should Add(I'm Always Open To Free Suggestions), Hope Ya'll Enjoyed And As Always, PEACE!**

 **(I Might Not Be Able To Post The Next One As Scheduled Due To My Cable And Internet Being Shut Off This Week. If I Can I'll Post Early. :( Sorry.)**


	5. Spider-Chick Gets A Message

**Chapter 5: Spider-Chick Gets A Message**

It had been an entire month since the Spiders appeared for the first time in Manhattan. Sightings of the three were everywhere. Headlines read, 'Who are the three wall crawling heroes' were on almost every newspaper in Manhattan, except for the Daily Bugle. So far there were still no clear photos of any of the three.

Jameson was furious with his own staff for not getting a single clear image of any of them. He knew that since the Bugle couldn't get decent pictures, Jameson became slightly desperate. He put in his paper that anyone who could get a good photo of any of the three would get a cash reward.

It didn't take long for people to want that cash reward. There were people all throughout Manhattan trying to get a photo of at least one of the wall crawlers.

 _Midtown High School_

By the end of the first month as Spider-Man, Peter had already showed Mary Jane his spider abilities. He trusted her not to tell anyone and she gave him her word she wouldn't. It didn't take her long though to figure out whom Arachnid and Spider-Chick were. She gave her word to the two that she wouldn't tell anyone as well.

As the four walked away from the school, something caught Mary Jane's eye at the newspaper booth. She went over and got one of the papers to show to the others. The three were a little stunned at what they were seeing. A cash reward for clear photos of themselves.

"It looks like the Bugle is getting desperate for that first shot of those spider people." Aiden said to them to ward off suspicion by others.

"Peter," MJ started, "you're a photographer, why don't you try and get a photo of them."

Peter knew exactly what she was trying to do. She knew that a clear photo of them all would get them some good publicity, and show that they are good guys.

"I can give it a shot." Peter said to her.

Aiden and Ariel also knew what MJ was doing. They played along with the two until they got back to Peter's basement.

"So let me get this straight," Ariel started, "you want to snap photos of us fighting crime to get us some good publicity and make money at the same time?"

"Yeah that's pretty much the gist of it." Peter said to her.

"So why can't we all just take photos of ourselves?" She asked.

"Because it'll be very suspicious if all three of us come in with the same photos or altered ones." Aiden explained to her.

"Okay how about this," Peter started, "I'll get the photos of us in action, show them to the Bugle, and split the cash reward with between the three of us. Sound fair?"

The two agreed to this and decided that after they visit their dad in the hospital they would join Peter in Manhattan. The two left Peter's basement and made their way to Queens's Hospital where their dad had been since he was shot in the back. They made their way inside and the nurse told them that Alexa was already in the room. The two went to the room and went inside to see their dad sitting up in his bed talking to Alexa.

"Hey dad." The two said as they walked in.

Daniel and Alexa turned and saw greeted their two kids.

"Hey, hey, hey, there's my two kids." Daniel said with a laugh.

"You guys were at Peters?" Alexa asked with a smile. Ever since the accident last month with Peter's uncle and Daniel, Alexa was just happy to see her two kids having fun with their friend.

"Yep." Ariel answered.

"Well I finally have some good news," Daniel said to them, "the oh so brilliant doctors here have finally said that I can and will be released from her in two weeks."

There was an awkward silence in the room for a few minutes. They didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed at this news.

The silence was broken when the nurse came into the room and said that visiting hours are over now.

"Over," Aiden started while looking at the clock hanging on the wall, "it's only six twenty-five. Visiting hours end at seven."

"I know, but that's what my boss just told everyone." The nurse said. "I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to ask you three to leave."

Daniel could see the frustration building in Alexa. He had been on the receiving end of her anger plenty of times to know that look she had.

"Alright then," Daniel started with a clap, "I guess if the head honcho here says that then it must be something important. I'll see you guys' later, okay."

Aiden and Ariel nodded to him and looked at their mother to see if she was calming down. Alexa turned to him with a smile and said, "Okay sweetie. I'll see you later."

There was a simultaneous sigh of relief from both the kids and Daniel. Alexa gave him a kiss on the lips and motioned for Aiden and Ariel to come with her outside. As they were exiting the building, Ariel's spider sense showed her someone coming into the hospital with a two men in black suits following him. From what she saw, the two men had pistols under their jackets while the man in front had no weapon. He was a very large bald man that was wearing a white suit and had a cane. He passed them and for a split second, Ariel noticed her mother giving the man one of her glares.

"Ah, Mr. Fisk," one of the doctors said as he approached the large man. Fisk didn't answer the man, and instead continued to walk through the small hospital.

"Fisk," Aiden started, "why does that name sound familiar?"

Right when they went through the doors, Alexa said to them, "Guys I'm gonna be out late tonight. So I need you two to keep the house in order and get to bed on time, okay." She said those last words with a smile and made her way to her car before the two could ask her what was wrong. She drove off in the direction of the bridge that led to Manhattan.

"No idea what's wrong with mom," Aiden said, "but we should follow her just in case."

"Fisk," Ariel said to herself repeatedly. She wasn't listening to what Aiden said to her and he knew it.

"Coco," he said as he lightly shoved her shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"That man that walked inside, my spider sense went off on him and his bodyguards." Ariel said as they walked home.

"I didn't sense anything." Aiden said to her.

She was still trying to figure out where she heard the name Fisk from. Aiden knew this was puzzling her so he suggested that he look into who Fisk is and she keep an eye on their mom.

"Why do I have to watch mom?" She asked him.

"Because right now you seem a little bit spooked about this." Aiden started as they reached their home. "Since I have plenty of stuff to help me figure out who this Fisk guy is, I'll look into him. You just keep an eye on mom. Your spider sense can show you where danger is, so just make sure she doesn't get in any danger."

As much as she wanted to argue with him, she knew he was right. He was smarter than her which meant he could find whatever it is that he wants to know on Fisk.

They went upstairs to their rooms and Ariel got suited up in her costume. As she was about to go out of her window, Aiden walked in to stop her.

"Hold on," he started, "before you go anywhere, I want you to put this in your ear." He held out what looked to be an earpiece of some kind.

Ariel pulled up part of her mask to put it in her ear and then pulled it down.

"And what is this thing supposed to do?" She asked him.

"It's basically a communicator slash two way radio that can help you track down radio signals and radio frequencies."

Ariel stood there in intense confusion.

"Basically you can communicate with me and Spider-Man and listen for police reports or if anyone of interest is using a radio for communications." Aiden explained to her.

"Right," she started as she was getting ready to exit the room, "so I'll have you and Spider-Man to talk to later on?"

Aiden nodded to her and left her room. When he left, Spider-Chick leapt out of her room and zipped over all the houses. She made her way to the bridge leading to Manhattan and crossed it with ease.

"So how exactly does this communicator thing work?" She asked herself.

" _When you press the center piece on it you'll be able to hear radio waves."_ Aiden said to her through the communicator. _"The clearer it gets, the closer you are to the origin."_

"Thanks Arachnid," she said, "I'll look for mom, you just focus on Fisk, and tell Spider-Man to meet me out here."

Aiden agreed and wished her luck. Spider-Chick swung through Manhattan looking for her mother's car, but so far there was no sign of it.

Spider-Chick searched for a while before finally seeing her mom's car at a parking garage near a train station. She saw her mom enter the train and watched as it started to ride through Manhattan.

"Why would she take a train anywhere instead of her car?" She asked herself.

Spider-Chick was going to follow the train to see just where Alexa was going to, but she had to stop when an explosion was heard a few blocks away. As much as she wanted to follow her mother, Spider-Chick had to go and see what was going on.

She swung over to where the explosion had originated, on top of a building, and saw some sort of masked figure standing next to the fire. She was in some sort of grey cloak and she had on a black mask. When she saw Spider-Chick swinging over to her, she waved and motioned her to come down. Spider-Chick did and landed next to the ledge just in case.

"Impressive," the woman said with a distorted voice, "so you must be Spider-Chick. Huh," she stopped and examined her.

"What?" Spider-Chick asked.

"You know I thought you'd be taller." The woman said. "Anyway, I'm glad you saw my message."

"So this," she motioned to the fire, "is all you? What, you want an autograph or are you maybe a crazy photographer with bad taste."

"Cute." The woman said as she came closer.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Spider-Chick said while lifting her hand toward the woman. "Since you know me, who are you?"

"Curious I see," the woman said, "very well. My name is Nightshadow, and I'm here to give you an offer you can't refuse."

"I'm listening." Spider-Chick said.

"Good," Nightshadow said as she turned to the fire. She waved her hand and the fire started to go out.

Shocked by what she just saw, Spider-Chick asked her, "How did you-"

Suddenly, Nightshadow threw something small and sharp at her, but thanks to her spider reflexes, she was able to dodge them easily. Nightshadow then proceeded to tackle her off the building and down to a smaller one. Spider-Chick broke her intense grip and managed to land on her feet before she landed. Nightshadow also landed on her feet as well.

"Good," Nightshadow started, "now that I know you're a quick thinker, now it's time to see just how good you really are."

She rushed Spider-Chick with superhuman speed and delivered a punch that took Spider-Chick off her feet. She was sent back and hit a wall.

"Lady," she started while standing up, "that wasn't all too smart."

With that, she rushed toward Nightshadow and they proceeded to fight. Spider-Chick may have been here for a month, but so far this is her actual first time fighting anybody like this. She could tell that Nightshadow was a trained fighter. All the moves that she did were the type that could only be done either by a trained professional or someone who was given powers like this in the first place.

The two continued to clash until a beeper went off on Nightshadow's wrist. They both jumped back from one another as Nightshadow pressed whatever the beeping was.

"Now I definitely know you can help me." She said to Spider-Chick. "You just have one more test to do."

"Test?" Spider-Chick started. "You mean to tell me that you were testing me?"

Nightshadow nodded.

"For what?" She asked.

"If you can save those people at Time Square," Nightshadow started while walking toward the ledge, "then I'll find you tomorrow night to explain everything to you. Oh and before I forget," she turned away from Spider-Chick, "if those other two get involved, I'll make sure to do something that will make Time Square feel like child's play." She jumped off the ledge.

Spider-Chick rushed over and only saw the grey cloak fall towards the ground, but there was no one in it. Without trying to think to hard about, she leapt off the building and made her way over to Time Square. It was the first time she had been there, but now wasn't the right time to get caught up in the bright lights and awe inspiring buildings. She used her spider sense to scan for anything that even looked remotely bad and found it on the banner above the main building. From the looks of it, it was a bomb and a pretty big one too.

She began to swing over to it but was too late. The bomb exploded sending the banner down to where all the people were. Without thinking, Spider-Chick rushed over to the base of the banner and attempted to stop it from falling with her strength. As the banner fell and was reaching her, she was able to catch it and stop it from falling completely. Even though she was straining, she was holding the banner steadily so that everyone could get out of the way.

 _Spider-Chick,"_ Arachnid said over the communicator, _"lift it a little bit higher."_

She began to lift the banner and even started to walk up the building with it. Suddenly, she could feel the banner being pulled up from above her. It was Spider-Man and Arachnid lifting the banner with their webs at the top of the building. Spider-Chick continued to lift the banner while Spider-Man and Arachnid pulled it up. Once the banner was secured, Spider-Chick used her thick webbing from her palm to make sure it wouldn't fall for a few hours.

"Nice one Spider-Chick." Spider-Man said to her with a slightly exhausted tone. "I'll get the camera from where I hid it after I tell the police to get guys to properly secure this thing."

As Spider-Man left, Spider-Chick checked on Arachnid who was breathing heavily.

"You okay?"

"Never lifted anything that heavy before," he answered her, "aren't you tired?"

"No, not really." She answered him. "Come on; let's get out of here before the cops show up."

Arachnid agreed and got up. They swung away from the building and away from Time Square to where Alexa's car was last time. To their surprise it was still there.

"Crap," Spider-Chick started.

"Hey what exactly happened earlier?"

"This woman named Nightshadow set off some sort of bomb over there." She pointed toward the building she met Nightshadow at. "I thought it was something serious so I checked it out. When I got there we started fighting. She was trained too. Then she told me that if I could save the people at Time Square that she would explain everything to me." She paused to stretch herself out. "Also she apparently just wants me and not you two, and if she sees you guys she'll do something worse than Time Square."

"Well that's just great." Arachnid started. "So now what are you gonna do?"

"Looks like I'll have to play along unless I want hundreds, probably thousands of deaths on my hands." She joked.

 _Morning at a newspaper booth_

Today from the Daily Bugle, they have their first shots of the three spider heroes, but for some reason the headline reads, 'Menaces cause Time Square banner to fall'.

 _Fisk tower_

"Now that we have pictures sir," Ms. Malachai started, "do you want me to send the men out to find them?"

"No Ms. Malachai." Wilson Fisk stood up from his chair and went to his window overlooking the city. "I don't believe they are the ones I should be worried about."

 **I'm Posting This Early Because My Internet And Cable Are Gonna Be Shut Off Later This Week. I May Be Able To Get Chapter 6 Up Next Wednesday Or Not, IDK.**

 **Anyway, Nightshadow Is An OC That Belongs To Me, Not Marvel.**

 **Hop You Guys Enjoyed, Review For More, And As Always, PEACE!**


	6. What's She Doing There?

**Chapter 6: What's She Doing There?**

 _Queens, before dawn_

It had been a strange night for the three. Peter was able to get his shots to Jameson and managed to somehow land a job there. Arachnid and Spider-Chick were in a confused state to where their mother was and then there was the new face running around and blowing up Time Square signs. Nightshadow made her message clear; she wanted Spider-Chick for some sort of cause. The only question left that they could have a solid answer on was 'who is Fisk'.

"So," Aiden said as he was pulling his mask off in his room, "this is everything I found on a Wilson Fisk."

He handed Ariel a white flashdrive. She was still in full costume when he handed it to her. Ariel grabbed the flashdrive and went to her computer in her room to see what was on it. As she was plugging it in, Aiden took off his costume in his room and changed into his pajamas. When he walked in on his sister, he noticed that she was still in her costume and looking at her monitor intently.

"Coco," he said to get her attention. She didn't turn to him but she did acknowledge him. "Why are you still in your costume?"

Ariel stood up and turned to him. "Because I'm gonna pay this Wilson Fisk a visit."

Before Aiden could stop her, she had already jumped out her window and zipped over to the bridge. Aiden watched as far as he could, but then he began to wonder to himself, _"How's she still able to go after what happened earlier?"_

 _Manhattan_

Spider-Chick made her way over to Fisk towers. It was one of the biggest buildings she had seen so far in her new career, but right now she wasn't interested in the way the building looked. She wanted answers and she wanted them badly.

Without thinking, she was about to smash through the window at the top floor, but something caught her attention and caused her to stop. She landed on the side of the building and carefully looked inside to see someone she didn't think she would see, her mother. Alexa was standing in front of a woman who was carrying a clipboard. The woman had on glasses, tied up black hair, and an outfit fitted for a secretary. It looked as though the two were arguing about something, but Spider-Chick couldn't tell.

The two were interrupted when Wilson Fisk walked into the room. Alexa didn't look at the large man; instead she had her gaze on the woman. The woman on the other hand bowed to Fisk and left the room. Both Fisk and Alexa were alone inside of the office and Spider-Chick wanted some serious answers.

Fisk talked to Alexa and circled around her with his hands behind his back. Spider-Chick used her spider sense to make sure Fisk wasn't carrying a weapon to hurt her mother. To her surprise, Fisk didn't even touch Alexa.

Alexa had started to give Fisk a glare that sent shivers up Spider-Chicks spine. She had seen that look before, and it meant that Alexa was getting angry or irritated at someone. Fisk smiled at her and made his way to the window. Spider-Chick made sure he couldn't see her.

Fisk stared out to the city and said something to Alexa. Whatever he said to her, it stopped her glare and replaced it with a sadden look. Before Spider-Chick could tell what was going on, Alexa made her way to the door. Before she opened it, the woman with the clipboard opened the door and walked in. Alexa shouted at the woman who still had the same expression on her face. This was the first time Ariel had seen her mother like this. Alexa slapped the woman and left the room.

The woman rubbed her face for a quick second then made her way to Fisk. The two spoke for a while before Spider-Chick used her spider sense to find Alexa going down the elevator. Before she did anything, Spider-Chick looked back inside and saw the woman mouth off the words 'Project Onyx'.

Spider-Chick ignored it at first and made the decision to follow her mother instead of confronting Fisk. Alexa made her way out of the building and walked several blocks. She made her way back to her car and drove to the bridge that led to Queens.

Spider-Chick swung back to the house before Alexa crossed the bridge. She made her way in her room through the window and changed to her pajamas. After a long night like that, Ariel was tired and really needed to rest, but before she did, she made sure her mother was inside the house. With Alexa back home, Ariel fell asleep to get ready for school in a few hours.

 _Morning_

Aiden was already awake by the time his alarm rang. After last night, a few hours of rest gave him some very much needed energy for the day. He got out of bed and went out of his room only to find his sister's door wide open. He looked inside and saw his sister lying on top of some webs that formed a hammock of some sorts.

Aiden quickly rushed in and woke her up. "Why do you have a web hammock and your door wide open?" He asked her in a confused tone.

Ariel stretched herself out as she woke up and looked at the time. She collapsed back on the hammock in frustration.

"When did you get back last night?" He asked her.

"Around three am." She said in a sluggish tone.

Aiden sighed at her and forced her to her feet. The webs would dissolve in a short time, so that just meant making sure that Alexa didn't get inside the room.

After a while of struggling, Ariel was awake enough to walk on her own two feet. She cleaned herself up just like Aiden had as well and the two made their way downstairs. To Ariel's surprise, their mother was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the two.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile as she brought out two plates, "hope you guys are hungry."

As they all sat and ate, Ariel very much wanted to ask where her mother's been last night. The thought would continue to creep in her head for the majority of breakfast time. Eventually the question became too much for to contain, so she finished her food quickly and left the house even quicker. Both Alexa and Aiden didn't know what was wrong with her.

Ariel walked over to Peter's house. He was already leaving when she showed up.

"Hey where's Aiden?" Peter asked her.

"He's still eating but I need to ask you something." She asked in an almost panic tone.

The two started to walk toward the school. As they walked they talked as well.

"Have you ever heard of something called Project Onyx?" She asked him.

Peter thought about it for a short while until he said, "Sounds like a bad band name. Why?"

"I had Aiden look up some stuff for a man named Wilson Fisk." Ariel started.

"Huh," Peter said.

"What?"

"Some of the guys at the Bugle believe he has connections to some serious bad dudes," Peter started just as Aiden was coming up behind them, "but so far nothing sticks to the guy. Almost as if he's untouchable."

"Who," Aiden asked them.

"Last night when I was out to get Fisk," Ariel started, "I saw mom there in his office."

Both Peter and especially Aiden were shocked at what they were told. Aiden didn't know of Alexa's connection to Fisk in all of this, and Peter just couldn't believe a nice woman like her would go to Fisk in the first place.

"Why was she there?" Aiden asked his sister.

"I don't know, but I think it might have something to do with this Project Onyx thing." Ariel started. "Fisk had our mother leaving in a depressed mood. That's why I left breakfast early."

The three wanted to discuss this more, but by that time they were already at the school and decided to talk about this later.

The day went by like usual, nothing interesting happened all morning. The three spiders along with MJ went outside to the bottom bleachers after school to talk about what they knew so far.

"Well," Peter started, "we know this Wilson Fisk guy is some serious bad and fat news."

"We also know he has some ties to the criminal underworld." Aiden said.

"And that our mom is in involved with him somehow." Ariel finished.

"Yeah but now what exactly are you guys gonna do about this Nightshadow lady?" MJ asked them.

They hadn't forgotten about her. Ariel was the one she wanted and they had a feeling that Nightshadow will do something dangerous if Ariel didn't show up in Manhattan tonight.

"I guess I'll have to deal with her." Ariel said to them.

"Deal with who?" A female voice said from a little ways off from them.

The group looked down and saw a girl with long blonde hair and a punk rock style outfit on. They had never seen this girl before and wondered who she was and why she was even there to begin with.

"Sorry," the girl said as she went up to them, "I'm Gwen. Gwen Stacy. I'm new here and don't really know where anything is here."

"It's fine, Gwen." Aiden said to her.

"So anyway," Gwen started, "deal with who? You guys sound pretty upset about something."

"It's nothing Gwen," MJ started while getting up, "I'll see you guys later okay?" She waved as she walked away, but before she did, she gave a quick look at Gwen then walked off.

Before Gwen could ask them another question, they three decided to leave and head back to Peter's place. Gwen didn't take this kindly and decided to follow them to where they were headed. She stuck to the back ways to avoid being seen by them and was very curious with who they were talking about earlier.

They reached Peter's basement entrance and went inside. They closed it and locked the opening. When Gwen tried opening it, she became frustrated and decided to let it be for now.

"Alright guys," Peter said to the two, "since this Nightshadow chick is threatening the city if she sees me or Aiden, Ariel you're gonna be on your own for this one."

She nodded to them.

"Then that means we're going after Fisk." Aiden said as he motioned to himself and Peter.

"What about mom," Ariel started, "if she goes back to Fisk, then who knows what's gonna happen."

"If she is there then we'll have to observe and only get involved when danger is about to happen." Peter said reassuringly.

"Don't worry Coco," Aiden said while putting his arm over her shoulder, "I refuse to let anything happen to mom if she does show up there."

This also reassured Ariel and made her completely prepared to take on Nightshadow.

 _Night time in Manhattan_

Spider-Chick had been swinging around Manhattan for what felt like hours. Nightshadow said that she would find her, but right now Spider-Chick just wanted to find something to do to pass the time.

 _Fisk Tower_

While Spider-Chick was swinging around upper Manhattan, Spider-Man and Arachnid were making their way to Fisk Tower. They swung to the top of the building and stuck to the window outside his office. When they arrived, there was only one person there, and it wasn't Fisk.

 _Upper Manhattan_

"Man I'm bored of all this waiting." Spider-Chick said to herself while hanging off the side of a building.

She didn't know if Nightshadow was really trying to test her patience or not, but she knew for a fact that this was taking too long. Frustrated beyond belief, Spider-Chick decided to leave and head over to Fisk Tower, but she was interrupted by a familiar yet modified voice.

"Going somewhere Spider-Chick?"

Spider-Chick looked up and saw the grey figure standing at the top of the building she was hanging off of. She zipped her way up to confront her.

"Before you ask," Nightshadow started, "I wasn't testing you. It's just hard to truly keep up with you."

"Whatever," Spider-Chick started in a frustrated tone, "so what do you want from me Nightshadow?"

Nightshadow began to laugh at the question. Spider-Chick could barely tell because of the modified voice, but laugh sounded borderline hysterical.

"Okay then," Spider-Chick started while backing away, "since I'm getting the feeling that you're cooco for coco puffs or something, I'm just gonna leave and take care of some things." Spider-Chick climbed the ledge and fired a web line to the nearby building, but before she left, Nightshadow told her something that got her complete and undivided attention.

"Spider-Chick, what do you know about Fisk and a woman named Alexa Chalk?"

 **Cliffhangers Are A Fun Thing. The Story Is Really Gonna Kick Off In The Next Chapter.**

 **Norman Osborn Will Be Introduced Later On, Along With Some Familiar And New OC Villains.**

 **There Is A Mystery With Alexa. Will The Spiders Be Able To Figure It Out. Review For More, And As Always, PEACE!**


	7. Plans Within Plans

**Chapter 7: Plans Within Plans**

 **Because Of A Major Spike In Views, I'm Posting This Chapter Early. Enjoy, And Thanks.**

Spider-Chick froze at the sound of her mother's name. She turned to Nightshadow with an almost surprised look that could be somehow shown through her mask.

"I take it that you know this woman." Nightshadow said as she walked closer.

Fearing the worst, Spider-Chick had to play it off for the sake of her secret identity.

"What do you know about Fisk?" She asked Nightshadow.

"I know that he's the man who single handedly ruined mine and so many other people's lives. I know that his empire and his company are just one big front. I know that he has connections to the men that turned me into this." She motioned to herself and walked toward Spider-Chick. Nightshadow put her hands on Spider-Chick's shoulders and said. "That's why I need your help to tear him down from his throne."

"Well that explains what you know about him," Spider-Chick said as she pushed Nightshadow's hands off her shoulders. "But who exactly is this Alexa chick suppose to be, his wife or something?"

"No," Nightshadow answered with a slightly surprised tone. This made Spider-Chick suspicious of just what her mother had to do with Fisk.

"I saw you at Fisk Tower the other night. I assume you were going to attack him, and I was going to assist you despite that being against my original intended plan. When you didn't, I assumed you changed your mind until," she stopped and walked to the ledge, "you saw Alexa and I thought you knew her."

"You mean the woman who Fisk was circling around? I didn't want a civilian to get hurt so I backed off and followed her." Spider-Chick went to the ledge. "When she went across the bridge that heads to Queens I backed off and went home."

"Then at least I know you don't know her." Nightshadow said while turning to her. "That's good, but now you're gonna help me stop a little operation Fisk has going down at the docks. Follow me." With that, Nightshadow leapt off the building and began to leap from one rooftop to another with great ease.

Spider-Chick followed her and was still wondering just what her mother had to do with Fisk. It was the one thing that was making her question just what to do at this particular moment. She had to regain her focus when they arrived at the docks and confronted a few of Fisk's men carrying some crates.

"Hopefully your boss gets this message," Nightshadow said as the two lunged at the men and started to take control easily.

 _Fisk Tower_

While those two were heading to the docks, Arachnid and Spider-Man had been on the side of Fisk Tower watching someone sifting through files on a computer. They could barely make out who it was, but from what they could tell, it was a man in a costume. The man rose up from the computer and made his way to the wall on the right side of the room that had a portrait of Fisk on it. They watched as the man did something to the wall, and suddenly the portrait opened to reveal some sort of glowing viles on a pedestal. There were about five sitting on it and the man stared at them for a short while.

"Who the heck is this guy," Arachnid asked in a whisper.

"No idea," Spider-Man responded, "but let's follow him and find out."

Right as Spider-Man said that, two men rushed into the room and started shooting at the man. He grabbed four of the viles and made his way to a window. He put the viles in a bag and jumped through the window. Spider-Man and Arachnid watched him as he was in the air. They could finally make out what he looked like.

He was a well built man who was wearing some sort of brown outfit with a brown, eyeless mask. He had on a black bag hanging off his shoulder and he had some sort of black device attached to his back. It looked like backpack at first, but then it suddenly changed to brown and engulfed his body. He then grew some kind of transparent brown wings from his back and flew off.

"Dammit," one of the men said, "get Bridges on the comms and tell him to find that freak, or Mr. Fisk will have our heads." The two men made their way out of the office.

"Let's get that dude." Spider-Man said as he leapt off the building and followed where the man was headed.

Arachnid was going to follow until he saw that there was only one vile left and a lot of information left on the computer. Against his better judgment, Arachnid went inside and looked through the computer.

"And what exactly were you looking for Mr. Wearer-of-Brown?" He said to himself as he went through the information. There were things on there that he didn't know what to make of and there were things that sounded familiar, but the one that truly caught his attention was a file called 'Project Onyx'. Arachnid clicked on the file and it showed him formulas, videos of test subjects, cost of supplies, research, scientists who specialize in certain fields, names and most importantly, the purpose of Project Onyx.

"Whoa," Arachnid said. He couldn't stay for too long though. His spider sense triggered and showed Fisk and his men coming any moment now. Arachnid got to the window and was about to leave, until he decided to take the last vile. He fired a web line at it and brought to him. As soon as he got it, Fisk and his men walked in and saw Arachnid with the last vile in his hand.

"Uh," Arachnid said with a slight wave, "hi."

"SHOOT HIM!" Fisk shouted. His men fired but Arachnid was too fast for them as he leapt out the window and went in the direction Spider-Man and that man were going.

Arachnid swung with one arm and had the vile in his other. He placed the vile in his pocket as he dismounted from one web to another. He finally caught up with Spider-Man who was talking to the brown man while swinging.

"So what I miss?" Arachnid asked as he swung next to Spider-Man.

"Who are you people," the man started, "why are ya'll followin me, I'm the good guy here."

"Well you did just jump out of a building while being shot at and you stole some stuff from the fat man himself." Spider-Man answered him.

"Project Onyx," Arachnid started, getting both of their attentions. "What do you know about it?"

"Not much if you want an honest answer." The man said to them. "All I know is that I was hired in the sake of true justice, and that I needed to get this information to my employer."

"And who would that be brown man?" Spider-Man joked.

"My name is the Adapter." He said to them.

Both Arachnid and Spider-Man looked at each other and started to laugh at his name. The man stopped in the air and landed on a nearby rooftop. The two spiders landed next to him and continued to laugh.

"My name is not funny." The Adapter said. "It is original and unique, unlike your names."

"Our names," Arachnid stopped laughing to talk. "Our names make sense and sound good. Yours sounds like a bad 80's movie line."

"Then I'll show you just why you should be afraid of me." The Adapter said.

He lunged toward the two and attempted to fight them, but with their spider reflexes, he couldn't even touch them. He continued to try and land a blow on either one of the two, but still couldn't keep up with them.

The two jumped and stuck their feet to a wall. They watched as the Adapter panted in exhaustion. They looked at one another then back to him.

"You know what Spider-Man," Arachnid started, "I think I have a new name for this guy."

"What exactly is that? The Exhausted One," Spider-Man joked.

"No, how about Mr. Modify. Or Reconcile-Man. Wait a minute, I got it, Harmonizer."

"Actually," Adapter started while looking at the two, "that last one sounds pretty good. Yeah, call me that from now on."

"Alright then Harmonizer," Spider-Man said as he fired his webbing and tied him up, "who exactly were you supposed to take those viles to?"

Harmonizer tried to struggle out of the webs at first, but then the device on his back glowed and engulfed his entire body again. He now had the strength to break out of the webbing and he tried to lunge at the two again. Unfortunately for him they were still faster than he was and were able to dodge him easily.

"I don't have time for this." Harmonizer said as he pulled out some small orb from his bag. He threw it at the two and it flashed a bright light that gave him enough time to make an escape.

Despite the flash of light, the two were still standing and tried to track Harmonizer. Unfortunately they didn't have Spider-Chick here to help them out.

"So," Spider-Man started while turning to Arachnid, "I'm gonna assume you stayed at Fisk Tower to find out what Project Onyx is, right."

"Yeah, and you won't believe what I found out." Arachnid said as he begun to explain everything he knew about Project Onyx.

 _Docks_

"So what exactly was all this about Nightshadow?" Spider-Chick wanted answers and now that the men hauling the crates were taken care of.

"Do you know what any of this is?" Nightshadow said as she pointed to one of the crates.

Spider-Chick crossed her arms and shrugged at the question. Nightshadow kicked it and revealed some strange heavy weaponry inside.

"Fisk uses these so his men have an upper hand on the underground criminal organization." Nightshadow started. She picked up one of the weapons and showed it to Spider-Chick who examined the strange weapon. "This is exactly what we need to take him and his organization out."

Spider-Chick looked back to her and quickly asked, "What do you mean 'out'?"

"As in we kill him." Nightshadow said to her.

Spider-Chick backed away in disgust at what she heard. She had no intention of killing anyone even if they are somehow connected to her mother.

"I'm not killing Fisk, Nightshadow." She said.

"Fine then," Nightshadow said while turning away, "I just needed your help getting this. I don't need you for what happens next."

Spider-Chicks spider sense went off and showed Nightshadow as a hostile now. That was when Nightshadow turned and fired the weapon to her. The weapon fired some sort of laser beam, but thanks to her spider reflexes and speed she was able to avoid the beam. She jumped up on top of the warehouse and saw the damage the laser caused. There was a long and wide scorch mark that went across the dock and through some of the other warehouses.

"Impressive isn't it." Nightshadow said to her. "You know Fisk paid a lot of money to get weapons like this. He thinks that if he wants anything that it automatically makes it his." She started to walk toward the other weapons. "Well now I'm going to show him that there is a price for the things you take."

Spider-Chick leapt down and at attempted to web the weapons away from her, but Nightshadow was too fast for her web line. Nightshadow caught it with her hand and pulled Spider-Chick toward her. She fired the laser again, but Spider-Chick let go of her web and dodged the beam again.

She made her way closer to Nightshadow while avoiding the beam being fired at a sporadic pace. Eventually she finally got to Nightshadow and punched her in the face, cracking her mask and knocking her back. As she's being forced back from the blow, she grabbed another of the laser weapons and landed on her feet covering up her face.

"You're gonna regret that Spider-Chick." She said, but her voice modifier was damaged. She almost sounded familiar to Spider-Chick.

Suddenly, Nightshadow through down smoke pellets that dispersed quickly and she made her escape. Spider-Chick attempted to find her through the smoke, but she couldn't tell where Nightshadow was even with her spider sense. Once the smoke cleared, Spider-Chick found herself alone with several unconscious men and crates of those laser weapons. Fearing what would happen when the men woke back up; she webbed them up and then webbed the crates to the top of the warehouse ceiling.

" _Spider-Chick,"_ Spider-Man said through her comms.

"Yeah what's up?" She answered him.

" _You need to get over here and see this."_ He answered.

"Okay," she jumped up and fired a web line, "where are you guys?"

" _A few buildings away from Oscorp."_ Arachnid answered her.

Spider-Chick hurried to Oscorp and looked for the two spiders. When she saw them wave at her, she landed in front of them eager to hear what was so important.

"We found out what Project Onyx is." Arachnid started. "It's a chemical specifically designed to change a human beings genetic makeup and completely change the DNA structure of its host into something else entirely."

"English please," Spider-Chick said, "I'm kinda a little bit frustrated right now guys."

"Basically," Spider-Man started, "whoever is truly behind all of this, they're trying to recreate the super soldier serum, but they're taking it to a whole new level of psychotic and twisted."

Spider-Chick may not have known what the super soldier serum was but like most Americans, she knew about Captain America and how he got his start in WW2.

"And this," Arachnid said while pulling out the vile from his pocket, "is how they plan on making it work."

"Whoa." Spider-Chick said in a surprised tone.

"We need to analyze this right now." Spider-Man said.

"Wait a sec," Arachnid interrupted, "so what happened with Nightshadow?"

"She was using me to get some sort of laser based weapon from Fisk's smuggling down at the docks." Spider-Chick took a breath and continued. "She said that she was going to kill Fisk and destroy his company, and she also knows mom."

"As much as that sucks guys," Spider-Man started, "we need to get back to Queens and study that vile. If it has anything to do with the scientists at Oscorp, then we also need to check that white spider and find out anything else we can."

The two agreed and the spiders made their way back to Queens. When they arrived in their street clothes at their neighborhood, they noticed a very expensive car sitting in front of Aiden and Ariel's house. It was a large whit limo that had men in suits standing guard around it. Aiden and Peter recognized some of the guards from earlier, but they had no idea why they were at the house.

The three went up to the house they were stopped by the men guarding the entrance. They had no idea what was going on or what they should do.

"This is a private matter kids," one of the men standing in front of the door said, "so you three should return to your homes."

"Well that's gonna be a little hard to do considering me my brother live here." Ariel said to him.

Peter decided that it would be best to leave when the guards let Aiden and Ariel inside. He waved to them and said he would see them tomorrow.

Once inside, both Aiden and Ariel had to walk through the various men to get to their living room, and there, standing right in front of their mother who was seated, was Wilson Fisk and the woman from before.

"Ah," Fisk said as he saw them coming in, "so these two must be your children. It is very nice to meet you both."

 **Everything Is Starting To Get Personal. Fisk Is In Their Home Along With His Men, Nightshadow Has A Weapon That Could Destroy The Very Foundation Fisk Sits On, And Who Was Harmonizer Bringing Those Viles To?**

 **You'll Have To Find Out Next Week. Thanks For All The Views.**

 **Review For More, Or For Other Reasons, And As Always, PEACE!**


	8. Truths And Explanations

**Chapter 8: Truths and Explanations**

Fisk stood in front of Alexa and continued to grin at the two. They had no idea what was going on or why Fisk and his men were here in their home, but one thing was for certain; their mother hadn't looked at them since they arrived.

"Come," Fisk started, "sit down and we can discuss this matter together."

"No," Alexa said in a panicked tone. She stood up and got Fisk's attention. "They have nothing to do with this, Wilson. Leave them out of this," her voice began to crack, "please."

Aiden and Ariel have never seen their mother like this before. Weak, frail and vulnerable were never the words that came to mind when describing her. She was always strong, determined and kind to anyone, but this was the first time the two have actually seen and heard their mother act this way.

"Aw, a mother's responsibility to protect her children from the truth." Fisk started while walking towards the two. When he stood in front of them, they were literally towered by the sheer size of the man. "I guess we can just save that little secret for later then. Mr. Thompson will take you two somewhere secured for the time being."

One of the men in a suit came to them and escorted them both out of the house and into a car. Not wanting to risk being discovered by the very man they were investigating, they both played along and didn't resist. They sat in the back seat quietly as Thompson got in the driver's seat and started to drive. As they were going, Peter saw them both in the car through his window and wondered what was going on. They made their way to the bridge leading to Manhattan.

"You know somethin," Thompson said to them as he looked in the rear view mirror, "you two are the spittin image of Alexa."

"What?" Ariel asked him.

"Oh yeah I remember runnin with her back in the early days." Thompson started. "She was one of a kind, both on the street and in the sack."

That was all the two could stand. Once they were out of Queens and on the middle of the bridge, they acted. Aiden knocked out Thompson while Ariel used her web to get them all out of the car and high above the bridge. Luckily it was nighttime and people driving by couldn't make out the kid swinging over the bridge and into Manhattan with two people in tow. Ariel landed on the nearest building and the two suited up. Once in their full costumes, they woke Thompson up to interrogate him.

"Wha- where am I?" Thompson said as he was waking up.

"Before you even say anything else," Arachnid started, "where were you taking Alexa Chalk's children?"

"Ha, like I would tell you two freaks." He said to them.

Spider-Chick wasn't in the mood for his games. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Since you won't answer," she grabbed him by the collar and hung him over the ledge, "maybe this will jog your memory."

Thompson started to panic. He had seen the footage of the two and never seen them like this before.

"Y-y-you ain't got the stones." He said to her, his tone changing from arrogant to fearful.

"You really don't want to tempt her." Arachnid said to him.

As soon as he said that, Spider-Chick dropped him. There was a very loud and high pitched scream coming from the man, but it suddenly stopped when he dangled from the building. He was suddenly lifted back up by Spider-Chick and this time she grabbed him by the neck.

"Next time I lift you by the skin on your neck," Spider-Chick started, "now I'll ask again, where were you taking them?"

"I was 'spose to bring them to Fisk Tower." Thompson said quickly. "Where exactly are they anyway?"

"Safe," Arachnid started, "we've been tracking Mrs. Chalk for some time now, and we know there's something going on with her and Fisk." Arachnid walked up to him. "And you're gonna tell us what exactly that is."

"Yeah yeah, sure," Thompson said. He was pulled back on the rooftop to explain. "About twenty years ago give or take Alexa use to be on Kingpin's payroll. She went by the name Death Whisperer cuz she would whisper to you right before she killed you. She was Kingpin's greatest assassin then she just said she wanted out. Her and Kingpin used to be a thing, but I heard she got married and had two brats or somethin."

"So why is Fisk going after her now?" Arachnid asked him.

"You three and some other freaks in costumes that are becomin a problem we can't handle." Thompson said.

"Do you know who Nightshadow is?" Spider-Chick asked him.

"One of the problems I jus said you orange freak." Thompson said while nearly spitting in her face. She dodged it and webbed up his mouth and threw him on a wall. Arachnid webbed him to it.

The two leapt off the roof and swung back to Queens. The stunning realization of their mom hit them just as they were crossing the bridge. They were mainly filled with anger and rage when interrogating Thompson, but after they left him they now knew the horrible truth. They swung back to their neighborhood only to see that there was no one at their house. The cars and limo were gone and the lights inside the house were off except in the living room. They swung behind the house and went in from the back door. They stayed in costume and saw that there were several unconscious men and a few grunting men lying on the ground. From what the two could tell, the men had some serious injuries and several broken bones. The furniture was moved around and untouched, as if someone did that before all of this happened.

"What the hell happened in here?" Arachnid said.

"You think she did all of this?" Spider-Chick asked him.

Arachnid saw one of the men trying to crawl his way to the front door. He went to him and picked him up. "What happened here, and where is Alexa Chalk?"

The man was barely awake when he was asked, but he still was able to say a few words. "We thought we had her. Took multiple tranquilizers to put her down."

"Where did Kingpin take here?" Spider-Chick asked in frustration.

"Probably back to his tower." A voice from behind them said. They turned to see Spider-Man standing there and telling them to follow him.

They swung over to Manhattan and back to Fisk Tower. Before they went in, Spider-Chick used her spider sense to find Alexa at the top of the tower. She was tied down to a table, half naked, and heavily sedated. There were a few doctors and scientists around her and a few tubes going in her body.

"What are they doing to her?" Spider-Chick asked in distress.

"Let's not find out and get her out of there." Arachnid said just as they made their way to the window.

They busted inside and made short work of the doctors and scientists by webbing them all up to the wall. They went to Alexa and carefully took the tubes out of her arms and back. They wasted no time trying to move her out of the room, but were stopped when an orange lightning bolt nearly struck them. They turned and saw a man with electricity coming out of his hands standing in the doorway.

"Heh," he started, "so Kingpin needs help with you three losers." He fired another lightning bolt out of his hand to the three.

Arachnid had Alexa and his first priority was getting her out of harm's way. He dodged the lightning strikes as best he could and went behind a desk to set Alexa down. Spider-Chick and Spider-Man were keeping him distracted the entire time.

"Spider-Chick," spider-Man said to her, "sprinklers."

Spider-Chick nodded and used her thin web to cut the sprinklers in the room. This made the electric man short out and Spider-Man knocked him out.

When he was taken care of, the two checked on Arachnid and Alexa, but they were gone.

"Arachnid," Spider-Chick said over her comms, "where are you?"

" _Safe for now,"_ Arachnid started over the comms. _"But your little friend and that Harmonizer guy are attacking me."_

"We're on our way, just hold on." Spider-Man said. They jumped out of the room just when some more men showed up to fire at them. They made it out just in time.

The swung down to see both Nightshadow and Harmonizer attacking Arachnid. While Harmonizer wasn't proving much of a threat, it was Nightshadow that caused the most problems for Arachnid.

Spider-Man and Spider-Chick landed to help out. When they did, Nightshadow looked straight at Spider-Chick with a slightly put together mask.

"Give her to me, Spider-Chick." She said to her.

"Why is she important?" Spider-Chick started. "We know of her connection to Fisk the Kingpin, but why is she important to you?

"Because family is family." Nightshadow said.

Those words made the three spiders gasp at what they were told. Both Ariel and Aiden didn't know who this woman could be, but if she was related to their mother then that would mean that they have met her at some point or another.

"Now that I have what I need from Fisk," Nightshadow started, "I'm gonna make him truly regret the things he did to me and Alexa."

"What exactly did he do to you two then?" Spider-Man asked her.

Before she could say a word, Arachnid's spider sense went off and showed everyone getting hit by sniper fire from Fisk Tower.

"Time to move." He said to them just in time. They scattered off the rooftops in multiple different directions. Arachnid had Alexa and went down into the alleyways. Spider-Man and Spider-Chick went in opposite directions from the tower and Nightshadow and Harmonizer went down to the sewer systems.

While in the back alleys, Arachnid noticed her mother waking up from the sedation. He sat her up and propped her next to the wall. When she was fully awake, she got a good look at Arachnid. It was the first time she had seen any of the spiders up close before. She was shocked at first, but then remembered not seeing her kids back at Fisk Tower. This made her panic but Arachnid reassured her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Chalk, your kids are safe. Me and Spider-Chick made sure of that earlier." He said to her.

Hearing those words calmed her down, but then she started to sob. Arachnid didn't know what to do at that point. He wanted to show her his face to show that he was alright, but he didn't want to take that chance.

"Mrs. Chalk," he started, "we know about your ties to the Kingpin." This made Alexa stop sobbing and look at the masked hero. "We also know what Project Onyx is, but we don't know what Kingpin was going to do to you. And we also found plenty of injured guys at your house less than an hour ago. I'm hoping you can shine some light on this whole situation Mrs. Chalk."

Alexa sighed and wiped her tears away. "Before I met my husband, I used to work with Fisk as one of his enforcers and assassins. I was the best at it. Better than even the most skilled killers in the world." She paused for a second. "Me and Fisk used to be intimate, but that all changed one day. He sent me on an impossible mission and expected me to die when he found out about Daniel, my boyfriend at the time. I failed that mission and nearly died, but if it wasn't for my sister, I would have died that day."

"And who exactly is your sister, because we just fought a woman called Nightshadow who said that you were family." Arachnid asked her.

"Huh, she's going by that name now?" Alexa started with a chuckle. "She used to call herself many different names, but I guess that one just stuck longer." She sighed again. "She's my sister, but she changed her name and a few very distinctive details on her face."

"So why would she be trying to kill Fisk?"

"Because we used to be part of the same team under the Kingpin. I was the best and she was right behind, but she didn't mind. As long as we were together, but after that suicide mission, after she saved my life and Fisk found out, he did something to her. She was the first test subject of Project Onyx back in its earliest stages of development. I wanted to help her, but I needed to keep Daniel safe, so I changed my last name and moved to Queens."

Aiden couldn't believe everything he was hearing. He never knew he and Ariel had an aunt or that their mother was that good of an assassin.

"I killed a lot of people for him back then, but I thought when I changed my last name and moved away and started a family that that could atone me for the entire graveyards I've filled for that bastard. Now he's teamed up with Osborn and perfected the project. This can't get any worse."

"Well at least he'll be delayed on whatever he was trying to do." Arachnid said as he showed her the vile from Project Onyx.

"H-how did you-," Alexa started.

"A dude calling himself Harmonizer took four and I took the last one." Arachnid interrupted.

"He's gonna try and kill you and her to get those back." Alexa started. "And he might just go after my children and my husband to get to me."

"Why does Fisk want you so badly?"

"My husband was shot in the spin awhile ago. He's in the Queens hospital, and that's how Fisk found me. He wants me to kill people for him or he's gonna kill my husband and my children right in front of me." Alexa started to sob again.

Arachnid pulled her into a hug and told her, "I swear to you Alexa, we won't let that fat ass hurt your husband or your kids."

Alexa didn't know what to do except hug the superhero back. She stopped crying and they stood up. Arachnid told her to hold on while they started to swing back to Queens. He made his way to Queen's hospital and told her to wait outside. Arachnid went in and immediately saw multiple guards standing in the lobby.

"You know," Arachnid started, getting everyone's attention, "I'm pretty sure visiting hours are well passed over."

The multiple guards tried to take Arachnid down, but his spider strength and reflexes made short work of them. He went to the counter and saw the list of names despite already knowing which room his father was in. When he saw that the room number hadn't changed, he went down the hall to find more guards, only these men were already unconscious and propped up against the wall.

"What the-," Arachnid started but was interrupted.

"Hey, young people shouldn't use that kinda language young superhero dude." Arachnid turned around to find his father in a wheelchair. "I may not know you junior, but if my wife trusts you, then I sure as hell do to."

Arachnid nodded to him and they made their way to the front entrance. Once outside, Alexa ran straight to Daniel and the two embraced each other. Arachnid was very happy to see them both hugging each other, but then suddenly, Daniel rose out of the chair and twirled her around like she was a princess. Aiden was now in shock to see that his father standing up.

The two continued to embrace each other until they noticed Arachnid was shocked.

"I thought," Arachnid started, "since you were in a wheelchair that you were majorly hurt or something."

"Oh I was," Daniel started, "but my wife here isn't the only one who has connections to incredible tech." He kissed Alexa then turned back to Arachnid. "Just don't tell anyone okay."

"Yeah sure." Arachnid said.

"Wait a sec," Daniel started, "since Fisk knows about us, where's the kids?"

Alexa looked straight at Arachnid as did Daniel. At first, Aiden thought they had found him out and he was prepared to show him who he was and explain everything.

"He said he put them somewhere safe." Alexa said. "I just hope that he brings them back to us unharmed."

"We put them in a safe house back in Manhattan," Arachnid started, "if you guys could go somewhere else that's safer and give me an address, we'll get them back to you safely."

"Right," Daniel started, "we'll be at a house far down this road that says vacant on it. It was built a few weeks ago by a friend of mine just in case we needed it."

Arachnid nodded to them and leapt up to get back to Manhattan. Once there, he radioed the others to meet him at the top of the bridge.

It took awhile for them to get there, but when they did, they asked how Alexa was.

"Oh mom, yeah she's fine, despite being a highly trained killer who's killed like a bunch of people for Kingpin." He started in a joking manner. "Oh and to make matters weirder, Nightshadow is our aunt, dad can walk again, and they had a vacant house built not that far away from your house Pete."

"Well I think this is enough for one night." Spider-Chick started. "Let's just go home guys."

The two agreed and they swung back to Queens. Peter went to his house in his regular clothes, while Ariel and Aiden went to their new house only a few houses from Peters. Once they walked in, both Alexa and Daniel froze. They didn't know how to explain tonight to their kids, and definitely didn't know how to explain the new house.

Since the two already knew about this, they had to pretend that everything was a huge surprise to them. Although, they really couldn't fake their excitement for seeing their dad back home with them. They ran up to them both and hugged their parents tightly.

"Well," Daniel started while looking at the nearly empty house, "I guess it's good to be back home."

 **That's The End Of This Chapter. Kingpin Is Gonna Be Hitting The Spiders And Nightshadow With Everything He's Got To Get Those Viles Back.**

 **And He'll Have To Act Fast Before Norman Osborn Gets Involved In All Of This.**

 **Review For More Or Suggested Ideas (If You Really Want To), And As Always, PEACE!**


	9. Green Goblin

**Chapter 9: Green Goblin**

 _One Month Later_

Ever since that night last month, the Chalk family had been staying at their new house only a couple of blocks from their old home. Even though both Aiden and Ariel knew exactly why they couldn't go back to their original home, they played it off so their parents wouldn't get suspicious of them.

For an entire month, Spider-Man was the only spider out at night and during the day while both Arachnid and Spider-Chick had to stay in hiding to keep their family safe. They couldn't leave the house for the sake of being safe from the Kingpin and his men, not that his men would have been able to do anything to the family of four. One was a highly trained assassin, the other faked his spinal injury and can fight, and the two kids had spider powers to defend themselves. Luckily for Aiden and Ariel, their parents didn't know about that last part.

Aiden sat on a bed in his new room. It was the same size as his original room, but it didn't have anything other than a bed and t.v. in it. He laid on the bed and wondered just how long they had to stay in hiding until their somewhat normal lives returned to them. As he stared at the ceiling, he heard his phone ring on the floor and picked it up. It was Peter calling him. Despite his mom telling him and his sister that they need to stay quiet for awhile, Aiden answered.

"Hey," he started, "can you kinda make this quick Pete before my mom comes in."

 _"You guys need to hear this,"_ Peter said in a slightly urgent tone. _"That compound in the vile you gave me, it was laced with radiation to act as a form of immune system boost for whoever took it."_

"Okay, but why is that important dude?"

 _"Because after I went to your old house and got that white spider, I found that the radiation for it and this compound are an exact match."_

Aiden sat up. "Whoa wait a second, what exactly are you saying Peter."

 _I'm saying that this compound was made by the exact radiation that turned us into the spiders. And that means that Qscorp is involved in all of this."_

Aiden couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that Oscorp and Dr. Octavius' machine was involved in Project Onyx.

 _"I'm heading to Oscorp to figure out why they're doing this."_ Peter said.

"What?" Aiden stood up when he said that. He was trying to keep his voice down but after hearing Peter say that there was no way he could stay quiet.

"Aiden," Alexa started from the bottom floor, "what was that?"

"It was just my phone ringing to some random number mom." Aiden lied. "I already deleted it."

Alexa sighed from right outside Aiden's door and walked back downstairs. Aiden only noticed her because of her shadow walking back to the stairs. He had no idea she was there so fast and so silently, but he guessed that's what it meant to be an ultimate assassin.

"You can't go to Oscorp by yourself Pete." Aiden said to him.

 _"I know,"_ he started. A small gust of wind came from behind Aiden and he turned around to see Spider-Man sitting on his window sill. "That's why I need both of your help."

"Are you crazy?" Aiden said to him as he hung up his phone. "My parents are going to blow a fuse and who knows what they'll do if me or Coco go anywhere without them knowing."

"Whoever said that they wouldn't know?" Spider-Man said as he went into the room.

"What are you doing?" Aiden said in a panicked tone as Spider-Man walked toward the door.

"Your folks trust the spiders, so I'm hoping they could help me out if you guys can't." Spider-Man said as he walked out the room.

Aiden stood there for a short while until he finally got the nerve to walk out. He followed Spider-Man downstairs and saw the sheer shock on both his parents and Ariel's face when they saw just who was coming down.

"Hi there Mr. and Mrs. Chalk. Ariel." Spider-Man started. "I need your help to stop Project Onyx Mrs. Chalk."

Alexa gasped at the request. She clearly didn't want any part of the project and it was clear when she stood to respond. "Spider-Man, I appreciate what you and the other two have done for me and family, but I can not put them at any more of a risk of dying. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She turned her gaze to the back door so he wouldn't get any unwanted attention by the neighbors.

"Mrs. Chalk," Spider-Man started, "I know what I'm asking you is crazy, but you need to trust me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you know why Oscorp is involved with Project Onyx. Arachnid told me everything about Nightshadow and the fact that you knew Osborn had perfected the project. I need to know everything that you know Mrs. Chalk."

Everyone had their eyes on Alexa now. She didn't know how to answer the request from the superhero standing in front of her. She stared down to the ground for a few seconds until Daniel wheeled over to her.

"Alexa," he started while grabbing her hand gently. "Maybe it's time we showed them."

Alexa quickly turned to him in shock and clearly didn't want to show anyone whatever it was that he was talking about. After a few wordless glances, Alexa finally nodded to him and looked at the others.

"Guys," she started at both Aiden and Ariel, "I used to do things I'm not proud of before I met your father. And I can't even remember all the countless times people begged me not to kill them, but I was ruthless and merciless back then." She sighed and turned to Spider-Man. "If I help you, if you promise me that we do this my way, not yours. Fisk has taken a lot from me, but I refuse to let him take away my families happiness."

"So then," Spider-Man started as he nodded to her, "what exactly do you need?"

"I need something from my old house." She said to him. "That's where I left it."

"Left what, mom?" Aiden asked her, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Alexa stood there for a moment and sighed. "The person I was before."

She walked to the back door and motioned Spider-Man to follow her. They left the house and wasn't followed by the two or Daniel. They snuck over to her old house and noticed that it was now being raided by men in black suits. Spider-Man was about to attack them but Alexa stopped him right before he even tried.

"Just follow me and keep quiet." She said to him.

Spider-Man agreed and followed her to the backyard of the house. They went to a shed that was next to the far wall and went inside. Once in, Alexa took a very deep breath and went to a part of the wall opposite of the door. She tore off a piece of wood to reveal a metal panel with a blue scanner eye on it. She moved to it and scanned her right eye. When she did, a computer voice spoke from inside the shed.

 _"Password please."_

"Daniel Jones." Alexa said to the voice.

 _"Confirmed, welcome back Death Whisperer."_

The shed floor began to sink down and show a lower level under the entire house, and revealed a dark and small room. Spider-Man could barely see anything down there but Alexa walked inside to hit a switch. A light came on above them to reveal a dark black and blue outfit hanging on the wall next to some small closed case. The two walked to it and Alexa looked as if she had seen a ghost. She was even more nervous than she was before.

"What exactly is all of this supposed to be?" Spider-Man asked her.

Alexa opened the case to show Spider-Man what was inside. It was a mask to match the outfit that hung on the wall.

"I reiterate," Spider-Man joked, "why exactly do you have a mask in a box?"

"Because I never wanted to look at it ever again." She started.

At that moment, Spider-Man's spider sense went off. There was danger but not heading their way, but instead it was somewhere not that far away from them. He went back up while Alexa stayed down and sighed at the mask. Once he was above ground, he saw a fire far away in the direction of his house.

"Whoa." He said to himself.

"What's wrong?" Alexa said from below.

"There's a fire not to far from here. I'm gonna see if anyone needs help." He was about to leave when Alexa grabbed his foot to stop him.

"What kind of fire does it look like?" She asked him.

"It looks a little big to be a house fire." Spider-Man wasn't as concerned as he should have been, but that all changed when multiple fire balls were shot in the air and all around the street.

Spider-Man leapt out of the shed and swung over to where the fire was. Once he was there, he saw something big and green attacking the neighborhood with fire.

"Whoa," he said to himself.

 **I'm Back In School Now, Which Is Why I Took So Long Getting This One Up. It's Short Because I'm Actually Finishing This In The Library At My College. Sorry If It's Not All That Great, But I Tried My Best.**

 **The Next Chapter Will Be Posted Next Week, But Don't Expect It To Be Early In The Week.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, And As Always, PEACE!**


	10. Spiders, Death Whisperer vs Green Goblin

**Chapter 10: Spiders and Death Whisperer vs. Green Goblin**

Spider-Man swung to where the fires were and saw a large green monster firing fire balls out of his hands causing havoc in the neighborhood.

"Whoa." He said to himself.

 _Two weeks ago, Oscorp_

"Where's Fisk and those viles, Octavius?" Norman Osborne asked Doctor Octavius. They were in Osborne's office discussing their current situation with the Kingpin and the spiders.

"We are working diligently Mr. Osborne," Octavius answered him, "but we have yet to find any of the spiders or this Nightshadow woman or any of the viles sir."

Osborne stood from his seat and walked over to his window overlooking the city. He had spent a large fortune on the material and resources to make those five samples that were stolen from Fisk. Recreating them would take even longer than the original batch did. Norman was on a tight schedule and the Kingpin losing the perfected catalyst for Project Onyx was now in the hands masked individuals who have grudges against him was not helping the situation

"You're going to pay dearly for what you lost Fisk." Osborne started. He turned around and walked passed Octavius. "We start human trials immediately Dr. Octavius."

"B-b-but sir," Octavius started in a panicked state, "without the catalyst who knows just what might happen."

Osborne walked into a room full of monitors, all showing the day Peter Parker was bitten by the radioactive spider.

"We don't need the catalyst," Osborne said as he pulled out a small green vile titled 'Oz Formula'. "We already know that the Oz works without the catalyst. Peter Parker has proved that to us perfectly." He turned to Octavius. "Prepare the human trials in a week Doctor, I will be the first in a new breed of super soldiers."

 _Today_

"Pppparrkerr." The big green monster hissed. It was barely audible to the people running away from the fireballs being fired from its hands.

Spider-Man was barely able to hear what it said from the roof he landed on, and he began to panic slightly. He never ran into anything this large before, and he knew he needed some sort of help with it.

"Hey ugly," Spider-Man shouted to him, attempting to mask his fear with comedy. "I know Queens is small and everything, but geez you make it look like King Kong came through here."

"There you are." The green monster said as he leapt up to him and swung his massive right arm. He connected swiftly and sent Spider-Man flying on top of a parked car. Before Spider-Man could even compose himself, his spider sense went off alerting him to the monster preparing to crush him. Spider-Man moved out of the way as fast as he could but not fast enough. The monster grabbed him by the ankle and flung him down the street. He landed hard and rolled on the concrete for a short while before he stopped in front of Aiden and Ariel's house.

The two looked in horror as their friend was laying there motionless on the ground. They knew they had to do something, but what could they do without revealing themselves to their dad who was sitting in his wheelchair watching with them.

"You two just gonna stand there and watch your friend get beaten half to hell and back," Daniel started while turning to them, "or are you two gonna go out there and fight that thing?"

They both looked at him in shock but it was Aiden who had to ask him. "How long did you know dad?"

"Since that field trip you two took months ago." He answered with a stern yet very saddening tone. "I hacked into Oscorp security to see what happened when news broke that the Parker kid had been bitten by a spider with two circles on its back. I had to make sure it was destroyed, but then I saw you two get bit by two different ones and I didn't know what to do." He looked outside and saw that the green monster was moving closer to Spider-Man. "You two need to g-", by the time he turned around, they were gone. At first, Daniel didn't know what happened until he heard a loud crash outside. He looked and saw Spider-Chick and Arachnid beating on the monster so fast that it couldn't keep up.

Once the two finally knocked it back a little, Arachnid told Spider-Chick to check on Spider-Man. She agreed and went to him while he continued his assault on the monster.

"You okay?" She said to him just as he was getting up.

He shook his head and answered her, "Oh yeah, me, totally fine. Just my muscles and spine and spleen." She helped him to his feet and he looked at her then to the window her father was looking through. Dazed and confused, he looked at her and asked, "Does he know who you are?"

"Yep, but for now he's cool with it." She looked back to the monster and noticed it had Arachnid by the neck. "Oh no."

The two other spiders were going to attack him and free their friend, but before they could even move the monster moved his free hand toward the young heroes face. His hand turned to fire and he moved it closer to Arachnid's face. Spider-Man and Spider-Chick stopped where they were and knew exactly what it was doing.

"Now that I have your attention," it started with a smug grin. "I want my formula and my catalyst serum. I want what you three took from me, my legacy."

"Who exactly are you anyway ugly?" Spider-Chick said to him in a furious tone.

"Call me the Green Goblin." It said with a sinister smile on its face. "And I want what you took from me, or I will burn your friend into nothingness."

The Goblin wasn't bluffing. He continued to inch his way closer to Arachnid's faces, the flames almost burning his mask off. Suddenly, a swift but powerful kick sent Goblin flying towards the two spiders. He still had Arachnid in his hand, but his grip had loosened and Arachnid was now trying to escape before they hit the ground. Despite his best effort, Arachnid couldn't get himself free in time, but suddenly he was snatched by someone who moved faster than the Goblin's body.

Spider-Man And Spider-Chick could barely see who it was that got him. Goblin flew past them and crashed hard into several parked cars before his body stopped moving. The two spiders looked at Goblin and then back to the street to see exactly who it was that got Arachnid. It was a woman in a dark black costume with dark blue highlights going across her chest and legs, and a dark blue mask. She had Arachnid in her arms and held him tightly.

"Just like when you were born," she said in a familiar whisper yet different voice.

"Mom," Arachnid started in shock, "when did you-".

"Around the same time your father did." She interrupted. "A good mother always knows."

She stood up and set him down on his own feet. For a short while he was stunned at her old outfit, and he couldn't believe how fast and strong she was to do what she did. That feeling wore off fast as the Green Goblin burst into a small explosion of fire. His roar echoing the around the entire neighborhood and shaking the very ground for an instant.

"Aiden," Alexa started, "I'm pretty sure that's someone who used Project Onyx without the catalyst you and my sister stole."

"So what exactly do we need to do to stop this dude?"

"Beat him till he changes back or dies. Which ever one happens first."

Arachnid agreed to this and the two went toward the other two stunned spiders to regroup. After a quick explanation to them, Spider-Man came up with an idea.

"You four will burn and die in an agonizing flame!" Green Goblin shouted as he ran over toward them all. He ran over to the four and leapt toward them.

"Now." Alexa said as she and Arachnid jumped into the air. While the Goblin watched them go over his head, Spider-Man and Spider-Chick used their webs to tie its legs together. The Goblin fell to the ground hard while both the spiders on the ground moved away from him.

Goblin was trying to get back to its feet, but didn't have enough time for what came next. Arachnid and Alexa were still in the air and they both nodded to one another. At that moment, Alexa grabbed him by his hands and began to spin at a fast as she could and finally released him straight at the goblin. When Arachnid impacted, he struck Goblin feet first and knocked it out. He stood on top of the Goblin for a quick second before his spider sense went off. It showed him that the Goblin would rise and start flinging him around like a ragdoll. He jumped off and narrowly avoided the Goblin's massive right hand. He landed next to the spiders and Death Whisperer.

"You all think," he said in a weakened tone. He had started to change back slowly and slightly revealed who he was. "You all think that this is over? Kingpin was just the beginning, and my legacy will be remembered throughout history as the man who turned the Super Soldier serum into my own personal play things." His voice had changed and half his real face was now visible to them. "Next time we meet, I will have a perfected serum. I guarantee you all that."

Suddenly, there was a helicopter that appeared almost out of thin air. The side entrance opened up and the once full Goblin jumped his half human half monster self into the helicopter. Spider-Chick leapt up to web it, but suddenly it vanished almost without a trace. She landed on the ground in confusion.

"Norman Osborne?" Alexa said to herself.

"You mean the Norman Osborne?" Spider-Man started. "The man who owns Oscorp, one of the wealthiest men in the world, was tall green and firebally?"

She looked at him and nodded. Spider-Chick walked over to them and had no idea what was going on. "We should get out of here. Head in multiple different directions and then meet back here without the costumes."

"Uh, the purpose of a secret identity ma'am is making sure no one-." Spider-Chick started.

"We'll be back mom." Arachnid started

"Mom?" Spider-Chick said in disbelief.

She nodded and leapt away toward the other side of Queens. The spiders swung to Manhattan and patrolled there for a few hours before heading back to Queens separately. They all met behind the house and was met by Alexa's smiling face. They were all out of their costumes and into their regular clothes by that time. Once the three were inside, they all sat down and both Alexa and Daniel began to explain what they knew to the three young heroes who were now a part of all this.

"When I was working with Fisk back then," Alexa started, "he sent me on a pick up job. At first I didn't understand why he would send his best killer on a pick up run, until I got to where I needed to pick it up from."

"Oscorp." Aiden said.

She nodded to him. "Oscorp may have been a small thing back then, but it was still a company to be afraid of. People turned up 'missing' quite often back then, and the authorities were bought off by Fisk."

"So what exactly were you picking up?" Ariel asked her.

"The Oz formula. It's a drug that's supposed to turn someone into a Super Soldier like Captain America. In those times, crime bosses wanted to have that kind of power that Captain America possessed, by any means." She stopped and looked at Daniel for a quick moment before continuing. "I ran into Osborne before he was hell bent on achieving what no one else could, and he needed the help of the rising Kingpin to make it all work."

Everyone looked at her and wondered just what Fisk wanted out of all of this. The question finally came out after several seconds of awkward silence.

"What exactly did Fisk have to do with Project Onyx?" Peter asked her.

"Fisk heard about what Osborne and his company were attempting to do and wanted it. But instead of trying to bribe or steal it, he decided to help them so they owed him." Alexa stopped and sighed. "He wanted to make an army of his own Super Soldiers, and after I was presumed dead, he tested the very first sample on my sister."

"I have a feeling that this whole thing isn't over yet." Aiden started while standing up. "We have to stop them before they do anything that'll be dangerous for all of New York."

"True," Daniel started, "but we'll need some help, and I know exactly who you think I'm talking about Alexa."

Alexa sighed once again and said to him with an unsure tone, "I know. It's just the fact that I think she'll have different ideas to help."

 **That's The End Of Chapter 10. I'm Close To Ending This Story And Starting A New One Soon. What Do You Guys Think It Should Be On.**

 **Review To Leave A Suggestion.**

 **Now That Alexa And Daniel Have Revealed The Truth To Project Onyx, Will The Spiders Be Able To Convince An Unlikely Alliance With An Old Foe?**

 **Review For More, And As Always, PEACE!**


	11. Reckoning

**Chapter 11: Reckoning**

It had been a few hours since the Green Goblin attacked the neighborhood in Queens. There were police searching the entire neighborhood in search of anything they could use to find the culprit responsible for the destruction. So far there was nothing and it the whole situation was getting plenty of attention from the press and the public.

The next day, the Daily Bugle had published a new headline reading 'Giant Green Goblin and Spider Menaces terrorize local Queens neighborhood.' Despite the headline, the spiders and Death Whisperer knew exactly who was behind the whole thing from the beginning. They knew that Norman Osborne had started Project Onyx to make a new Super Soldier, and they now knew that without the catalyst the experiments wouldn't go according to their original plan.

Even though today was Thursday and Peter was the only one out of the spiders to be attending school for the past month, this didn't stop Aiden and Ariel from searching for an ally. The two went to Manhattan by themselves in their costumes and were on the hunt for Nightshadow. Since this would be the one of first times they would go out in broad daylight, they kept themselves high above the ground so nobody would see them. That didn't stop crime from happening down on the streets below.

They swung by every known location that they've interacted with Nightshadow, but despite their best efforts, they still couldn't find her anywhere. They stopped and landed atop one of the buildings overlooking Central Park.

"So when we don't want to see her she shows up," Spider-Chick started in a frustrated tone, "but when we actually look for her, she's impossible to find? WTF Arachnid. Just, WTF."

Arachnid, trying not to laugh, nodded to her and sat down on the ledge. "You'd think since her sister was attacked and we showed up to stop it all, she'd be eager to talk to us."

Spider-Chick shrugged it off and laid down on her back on the ground next to him. "Maybe she just doesn't want to talk to us. I mean last time we were all together, her and whats his name were attacking us, Kingpins men were shooting at us, and you made off with her sister while all she could do was get herself out of there."

"Well when you put it like that." Arachnid said as he watched the city and its people walking to wherever they were going. It never surprised him how the people of New York took the actions of super heroes very lightly.

The two stayed there for a while before deciding to search some more. They checked at Fisk Tower after a few more failed attempts at finding Nightshadow. They were surprised that the tower was still completely intact even though she took Fisk's weapons not to long ago.

They went to the top of the tower to check exactly if something was going on. To their surprise there was no one at the top floor or outside the room. Since that was the case they went inside through a window they opened. Once inside, they searched the entire room to find that it was completely stripped clean of anything that used to be in there. The two went to the exit and peeked out for an instant. There was nothing Spider-Chick could see that could hurt them, and everything was completely dark.

"Maybe big, fat, and bald forgot to pay his electric bill." Spider-Chick joked.

Both of them walked down the hall and searched every possible area of the top floor, but couldn't find a single person. All they could find was empty and messy rooms. It wasn't long before they stopped in the hall to wonder where everyone was. They were cutoff when they heard the sound of a man screaming in pain. The spiders ran down the hall in search of where the sound was coming from. Once they were close, Spider-Chick used her spider sense and saw two people behind a wall not to far from them. She informed Arachnid and the two broke through the wall to find Wilson Fisk and the woman from the night Spider-Chick saw Alexa in the tower. Fisk was tied down to a cast iron post embedded into to the floor, and he was missing his right arm. The woman was holding one of the weapons from Fisk's smuggling operation.

The woman had her hair down and had a very crazed look on her face. Almost as if whatever she was doing to Fisk was enjoyable. She got one good look at the two spiders and pointed the weapon towards them.

"YOU TWO ARE NOT RUINING THIS FOR ME!" She shouted at them. She fired the laser at the two, but they dodged the wide beam and managed to get the weapon out of her hand with Arachnids webs.

Spider-Chick used her speed to her advantage and kicked the woman out of the room through the hole in the wall.

"You take care Fisk," she said to Arachnid, "she's mine."

Spider-Chick ran to the downed woman only to sense that she had multiple weapons on her person. The woman rose up fast and had another one of those weapons in her hand. She fired at Spider-Chick and frantically tried to hit her, but Spider-Chick was too fast for her to catch.

"No you don't," the woman said once Spider-Chick started to make her way closer to her. The woman pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. Suddenly the entire building began to shake as the bottom level began to cave in.

"What did you just do?" Spider-Chick asked her frantically.

"Fisk ruined my life," the woman started while throwing her weapons away, "now I'm going to end his."

"Nightshadow," Spider-Chick said as she was trying not to fall to the crumbling floor. "We know what he and Osborne did to you, but killing him and hundreds of innocent people won't change that."

"Whoever said I was killing hundreds of people. The building was evacuated twenty five minutes ago."

"Then what do you have to gain from all this?" Spider-Chick asked while making sure Arachnid was okay.

"Peace." Nightshadow said. "I know what my sister and you three did last night, and I'm going to do what I did to Fisk ten times as worse to Osborne." She ran to one of the crumbling offices and jumped through the wall and out to a rooftop.

"Dammit."Spider-Chick started. "Can you get Fisk?"

"Well if the collapsing building doesn't kill him first, the blood loss will." Arachnid had Fisk over his shoulder but was having no luck carrying the massive man out of the building fast enough.

Spider-Chick ran over to him and picked Fisk up over her shoulder with ease. They both made their way to an opening and swung outside. Once they were in a safe area to set Fisk down, all they could do was watch as Fisk Towers came down on itself. Despite Nightshadow's best efforts, Fisk was still alive but barely.

"Someone call an ambulance." Arachnid said while they were being watched by the people on the street. It didn't take long for the police and fire department to show up to try and sort this all out.

"Freeze!" One of the officers yelled at the two spiders. The police had them nearly surrounded and were prepared to take them down.

Before they could let off a shot, both Spider-Chick and Arachnid leapt up and swung away from them in search of Nightshadow. They swung with Spider-Chick ahead using her spider sense to try and track her down. It didn't take long for her to find Nightshadow leaping from building to building heading straight towards Oscorp.

"Got her." She said to Arachnid.

The two swung down and landed around her. Spider-Chic stood in front while Arachnid stayed behind Nightshadow.

"Fisk is probably not dead is he?" Nightshadow asked them.

"An ambulance is going to take care of him." Arachnid started. "What exactly are you going to do to Osborne?"

"Kill him, and end all of this."

"You really think just because you take out Osborne that the whole project will just end?" Spider-Chick asked her.

"I'm not just taking out Osborne." She pulled out another detonator from under her skirt. "I'm destroying everything he stands for."

Suddenly and without warning, Arachnid lunged at her and attempted to grab the detonator, but she was too fast for. She kicked him and sent him flying off the building. Luckily for him he stuck tot the wall just in time.

Spider-Chick then proceeded to lunge at her as well, but since she's fought and beaten Nightshadow before, avoiding her attacks was easy for the orange spider. She gabbed at Nightshadow's hand that had the detonator. The two stared each other down for a split second before fighting each other. Despite only having one hand for now, Nightshadow was still a very dangerous foe, even in a skirt.

"You're not killing hundreds of innocent people for the actions of one dude!" Spider-Chick yelled at her in anger.

Nightshadow didn't respond as they both continued to clash again and again. Eventually Arachnid made his way back up to the roof and began to assist his partner. They were both more than a match for Nightshadow and soon after overpowered her. Spider-Chick was able to get the detonator out of her hand, and Arachnid caught it at the last second right before it went off the edge.

"Well that was close." He said.

"Why," Nightshadow started, "why won't you two just leave me and my personal business alone? Why do you protect men like Fist and Osborne, and Alexa?" Her voice cracked at the mention of Alexa's name. It brought her down to her knees and she started to get teary eyed. "Oh, what she think of me now?"

"I'd think that you should have left with me when you had the chance." A voice said from behind the spiders.

They both turned around and saw Death Whisperer standing right behind them in full costume. She looked at them and walked passed the two toward Nightshadow. She knelt down to her and started to talk to a surprised and crying Nightshadow.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Trisha?" She said to her.

While Death Whisperer was conveying onto her sister, Arachnid's spider sense went off. He saw the Green Goblin leaping for an attack behind them in a few seconds.

"Spider-Chick, behind us." He said to her. They both turned around and saw the Goblin leaping from Oscorp straight to them.

They jumped out of his way and prepared themselves for another fight with the Goblin.

"So now you truly show yourself Death Whisperer." Goblin said with an evil grin. "Or do you prefer Alexa?"

Death Whisperer stood up and faced him. "You really think that just because I threw that life away years ago, that I forgot or forgive any of you for the things you've done?" She took off her mask and looked the Goblin right in his eyes. She didn't back down her gaze even for a second. She gave him that glare that was again too familiar to the spiders, and once again sent chills up their spines.

"I already know how this whole thing is going to end Osborn." She said as she pulled out her own detonator from behind her. Both the Goblin and the spiders were surprised at what she was about to do. "It ends with my reckoning."

She pushed the button and explosions inside the tower were visible to everyone. The explosions weren't at the bottom of the tower though, they were on certain floors of the building. Goblin turned to his tower and screamed.

The spiders and Trisha looked at Alexa in shock and confusion, but Alexa's gaze was still on Osborne and didn't strafe away even with all the explosions.

Goblin turned toward her in anger and rage, but all Alexa did was stand there and she said to him. "You know exactly what rooms those were Osborne. All that research, on those samples, all those experiments, all of that data, and all of that backed up data, gone. Lost to all of you, forever."

"I'LL BURN YOU ALL! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" Goblin jumped to them, but he was cut off by Spider-Chick, Arachnid and a web line that came from an incoming Spider-Man. The battle between them was now about to ensue.

 **Chapter 12 Will Be The Last Chapter Of This Story. I'll Be Doing A Sequel To This One Soon After.**

 **The Conclusion To Wrong Spider Is Almost Here. Goblin Is Either Going To Incinerate Them All, Or Be Defeated. Either Way, Someone Isn't Walking Away From This Alive.**

 **Review For The Last Chapter, And As Always, PEACE!**


	12. Ending?

**Chapter 12: Ending?**

As Goblin tried to break the webs holding him, Alexa put her mask back on and charged straight at the Goblin. She jumped and kicked him in the face, forcing him back. He tripped off the ledge and fell down. The Spiders let their webs go so he could have the full force of the fall. Once he crashed down to the ground, the Spiders leapt down to confront him, but Death Whisperer stayed behind for a second to say a few words to Trisha.

The Spiders landed next to the Goblin as he was standing up. He saw them and was engulfed with rage. He fired blindly at the three with no success. They realized that innocent people were bound to get hurt from Goblins fireballs, so they decided to take the fight somewhere else. They swung in the air and Goblin followed them as they swung inside one of the burning rooms in Oscorp. When they were inside they split up to throw the Goblin off.

"Hey ugly." Spider-Chick said as she punched him with her web fist. He was stunned for a brief moment, but he regained himself and chased after her.

It didn't take much for Goblin to lose sight of her inside the building. He searched in one of the rooms and was taken down by a duel kick by both Arachnid and Spider-Man. Goblin was sent flying through the walls and into one of the burning rooms. He quickly stood up and and was met by an onslaught of fists by all three of the Spiders.

He could barely defend himself against them, but that didn't mean that he couldn't attempt to burn them. His fire engulfed him and before he did, Arachnid told them to retreat from the bast radius. They nodded to him and the three zipped away from the Goblin in time to avoid the blast. They took cover in another room and waited for the flames to die down. Once that happened, Spider-Chick used her spider sense to find him, but something was wrong. She couldn't tell where he was and this news made the three worried.

It was only until Spider-Chick looked outside and saw him attempting to fly climb on top of the roof. He jumped off when he reached the top and headed towards the bridge that went to New Jersey. He used his flames to fly toward the bridge and this gained everyone on the grounds attention.

The Spiders followed him as fast as they could, and it was Spider-Chick who was able to get a web line on the Goblins foot with her strongest webs. She was able to land on a rooftop and tried to hold him down, but he was stronger than she thought. Spider-Man landed next to her and also webbed the Goblin. He fired his webs all over the Goblin's back and held him down. Arachnid landed in between them and jumped on the webs. He ran up them and crawled through the webs to get to Goblin.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" The Goblin screamed as he burned the webs.

By the time he did that, Arachnid had jumped off them and on top of the Goblin's back.

"What makes you think goin to Jersey's gonna save you?" Arachnid joked as he hung on for the ride of his life.

Goblin struggled relentlessly to get Arachnid off of him, but Arachnid wasn't giving up that easily. He continued to hold on until they crashed into traffic on the bridge. Arachnid got to his feet, but Goblin was already on his. He grabbed Arachnid by the neck and lifted him in the air.

"You will be the first to die at my hands." Goblin said as he tightened his grip on Arachnid's neck.

Arachnid struggled and struggled as hard as he could, but he was fading fast. His arms had slowed down and he had nearly stopped moving his legs. Goblin gave him a sinister grin and his hand was starting about to catch on fire. Before it did, Arachnid tried one last time to break Goblin's grip. He used the last of his strength to punch Goblin in the arm with his right hand. At first nothing happened and the Goblin began to laugh, until a strange jolt of white electricity flowed through his arm and he screamed in pain. Goblin dropped Arachnid and clenched at his arm.

"What did you do to me?" He asked. As Arachnid was gasping for breath, he looked at his right hand intently. He had no idea what he had done, but one thing was for certain, it hurt the Goblin enough to try and run away before Arachnid could even answer him.

Goblin took off and left the area, but that didn't stop Arachnid from continuing his pursuit. He zipped and swung as fast as he could to catch up with Goblin. He was finally within range to fire a web line that once again caught Goblin on the foot. He reeled himself in and landed on Goblin's back to deliver another jolt to him.

"Looks like your flight to Jersey is canceled." Arachnid said as they started to fall once again to the ground. Only this time, when Goblin screamed at the pain as they fell, he turned back into Norman Osborne. "Well that's just great."

Arachnid grabbed the unconscious and half naked man and was about to use his webs to land safely, but he ran out of web fluid. Arachnid tried with his other hand with the same result as the first.

"OH CRAP!" He shouted as they fell from the air down to the heavy traffic.

Suddenly though, two web lines appeared and Spider-Man and Spider-Chick caught them both. They swung out of the traffic and back to a building back in Manhattan. They landed on top of a roof and set Osborne down.

"So what exactly happened Arachnid?" Spider-Man asked him as he was reloading his web shooters.

"I don't know," he started, "but when I shocked him, he went all weird on me and changed back."

The other two Spiders looked at his hands just as much as he was at that point. They had no idea what just happened or how that happened, but it definitely helped them stop the Goblin from going wherever he was going to. Their celebration was cut short though when Osborne woke up and started to change back into the Goblin.

The Spider prepared themselves for another fight, but before they could even try, a chopper flew in and started shooting up the roof. The Spiders used their spider reflexes to dodge the bullets and retreat away from the chopper, but Goblin wasn't that lucky. He was shot multiple times and when he fell to the ground, he changed back into Osborne. The chopper hovered over the roof and a man in a militaristic suit came out of the side. He was dressed in all blue and golden like camo and had on an eyeless golden colored mask.

"I have the target," he said as he placed two fingers on the side of his helmet. "bringing him in now sir."

He picked up Osborne's corpse and went into the chopper. They left the area as fast they had appeared.

 _Aiden and Ariel's house_

The three heroes had finally stopped to rest at the house with their costumes still on. They went through the back door and was met by Alexa, Daniel and Trisha.

Trisha was sitting in a chair with one of Alexa's dresses on and she looked at the Spiders with a surprised look on her face. That look could either have meant two things: she was either surprised to see the Spiders there, or she already knows the truth.

"Trisha," Alexa started, "those two are your niece and nephew." She said as she pointed to Spider-Chick and Arachnid.

The two took off their masks and Trisha couldn't believe that all this time she was fighting her own family. The thought quickly left when Spider-Man decided to leave and let the two have a very awkward family reunion. He went out the back door and left them.

After a few minutes of changing clothes, Aiden and Ariel came back to the living room and sat down to talk to their aunt. After about an hour of conversing, Ariel brought up the chopper that shot at them in hopes that either her mom, dad or aunt could've known anything. Unfortunately the three didn't know anything.

"So do you two plan on continuing all of this?" Daniel asked them.

Aiden and Ariel looked at each other and smiled. They turned back to their family and answered with a very confident tone.

"As long as we can keep people safe, we'll never stop fighting."

 **And That's The End Of This Story. I Really, Really Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Story And Really Liked The Way I Changed Up A Lot Of Stuff.**

 **Now I Need To Know From You Guys. I Have Two Ideas For The Sequel That I Can Do, But I Want To Know What You Guys Want.**

 **The First One Is A Symbiote Story Line That Will Be Based Off The Alien Symbiotes, And Will Have New Symbiotes In It.**

 **The Second One Is A Clone Saga Story Arc That Will Have Some New Cloned Characters In It.**

 **Leave Your Choice In The Review Section And I'll Start Getting To Work On It As Soon As I Can.**

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Review For The Next Story, And As Always, PEACE!**


End file.
